When the Time is Right
by flutiful17
Summary: Three years after the Pevensies' coronation, Sophie and the Pevensies are living a wonderful life at Cair Paravel. Then Prince Rabadash of Calormene comes to court Susan; and Sophie suddenly finds herself caught up in danger, intrigue, and the mysterious disappearance of one of the princes of Archenland years ago when she travels with Susan and Edmund to Calormene. Set during HHB.
1. Not Much Has Changed

**_Here is the sequel to And Then There Were Five! I strongly recommend reading ATTWF before you read the sequel because otherwise you will not understand several things in this story.  
Something I'm doing with this story is I'm pairing music with each of the chapters! I know everyone has a different reading pace, so maybe you want to play the music before or after you read the chapter, or you could play it while you're reading it. Hopefully this idea will pan out the way I'd like it to, so tell me what you think of it!  
Music for Chapter 1: Danzon No. 1 by Arturo Marquez. _**

* * *

Chapter 1: Not Much Has Changed

"He's _not_ coming here and that's final!"

I winced at Peter's reaction to the news that Prince Rabadash of Calormene would be visiting Narnia on a State visit. "Calm down," I began to say.

"Calm down? Calm _down_ _?"_ Peter practically shouted. "The man isn't coming on a state visit, Sophie!"

I sighed. "Then what is he coming for?" I asked, knowing fully what Peter's reaction to my statement would be.

Just as I had suspected, Peter gave me a look that was nothing short of murderous. "To be a potential suitor for Susan!" he bellowed, his voice ringing in every corner of the Great Hall.

"Peter, please," Susan said. "I've already given an answer to the Calormenes telling them that we would love for them to come visit."

Peter turned towards Susan. "You - _what?"_ he shouted, his voice once again ringing throughout the Great Hall - and quite possibly the entire castle, as I strongly suspected.

"I told them they could come," Susan said calmly.

Three years after the Pevensies' coronation, little had changed. Peter was now nineteen, with his twentieth birthday just around the corner. He had grown taller and broader in the past three years, but his personality hadn't changed. He was still strong and brave, with a soft, sweet side that I liked to see, and was still very protective of his siblings. In fact, I believed he had become even _more_ protective of them, as if that were at all possible.

Susan was eighteen and even more the beauty than she had been when we first arrived in Narnia. She had also arrived at the age of marriage, which meant all the unmarried princes and kings were vying for her hand in marriage - much to the chagrin of Peter and the amusal of Edmund, Lucy, and I.

"You know, Pete, we can't just go telling every country they can't come on a State visit just because you think that their prince wants to court Susan," Edmund spoke up as he lounged in his throne. Edmund was now sixteen, but in spite of his young age he was one of the finest diplomats that Narnia - and the surrounding countries - had ever seen. His wisdom and wit allowed him to get through every situation with ease, and I am convinced that Narnia would have gone to war several times over if wasn't for Edmund's diplomatic skills.

"I know that," Peter replied to Edmund testily. "But I'm _sure_ Rabadash wants to court Susan."

"Susan's going to have to marry at some point, you do realize that?" I pointed out.

"Of course I realize that," Peter said. "Just not quite yet."

"Aslan's mane, Peter, I'm eighteen!" Susan exclaimed. "I'm going to have to marry, and most likely sooner rather than later."

"The council's going to get angry if you turn away anybody and everybody who might possibly be a potential suitor for Susan," I added.

"They're both quite right about that," Edmund agreed.

"Besides, it would be rude for us to tell them they can't come after all when I've just sent them a reply," Susan said.

"Once again, she's right," Edmund said. "This has got to be a first."

We all turned to look at Edmund in confusion. "What?" Susan asked, visibly perplexed.

"Susan's right - not just once but _twice_ in a row," Edmund replied cheekily.

"Edmund!" Susan exclaimed, taking the pillow from her throne and throwing it at him.

"Hey!" Edmund said. "No pillow fights in the throne room!"

"Pillow fights? I like pillow fights!" Lucy's sweet voice floated across the Great Hall. At thirteen, Lucy was going through the transition from childhood to womanhood, and doing it rather clumsily, but otherwise doing it fairly well. She made friends wherever she went, from the smallest of the Pygmy babies to the largest of the centaurs, and from the sweetest of the Rabbit children to the crotchetiest of the Porcupines.

"We know you do," I laughed. Just the other night Lucy had started a marvelous one in Peter's rooms when the five of us had gathered in there during a thunderstorm after dinner.

"We're not having one right now; sorry, Lu," Edmund said. "Peter's a bit fussy right now. Susan told the Calormenes they could come on a State visit and - "

"Hang on, a bit fussy?" Peter interrupted. "You make me sound like a baby."

"Shut up, Pete, and let me finish," Edmund said a bit irritably. "Anyway, Susan told the Calormenes they could come on a State visit and now Peter's assuming Rabadash wants to court Susan."

"Assuming? That's precisely what he means to do!" Peter exclaimed.

"See what I mean?" Edmund said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I do see what you mean," Lucy giggled. "Well, I hope he's nicer than the prince of Terebinthia was."

"Ugh," Susan shuddered. "I hated him. He was so rude and unfriendly. I don't know how he thought I would accept his proposal of marriage that he so rudely forced on me."

"His sister was rather nice, though," I reminisced, adding slyly. "Edmund seemed to think so as well; didn't you, Ed?"

Edmund turned rather scarlet around the ears. "I - ah - she was all right."

"Exactly," I said smugly, sharing knowing looks with Susan.

"In any case," Edmund said, obviously trying to take the attention off himself, "Susan's right about it being rude to tell the Calormenes they can't come after all. I hate to say it, but we should probably start getting ready for their arrival instead of bickering about the hypothetical possiblity that Rabadash _might_ want to court Susan. Although I'm not quite sure why he would want to - hey!" Susan had thrown another pillow at him upon hearing that last bit.

"I'll tell Serena to begin preparations," Susan said, rolling her eyes at Edmund. After our coronation, the Pevensies had appointed the tigress Head Housekeeper of Cair Paravel.

"Wonderful," Peter grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Peter, I think you're hungry," I stated. "That's what's wrong with you."

"Why would you think I'm hungry, of all things?" Peter asked, mystified.

"You're always grumpy when you're hungry," I said with a toss of my long hair.

"I'm not!" Peter protested.

"You are," I replied. "C'mon. Let's go raid the kitchens?"

So it was that about twenty minutes later Peter and I were sitting in the castle kitchens, finishing off some leftover lemon cream cake from the night before. "I can't decide whether or not this cake or the chocolate mousse cake is my favorite," Peter said, stuffing the rest of his piece in his mouth.

"The chocolate one, hands down," I said promptly. "After all, chocolate is my favorite thing in all of Narnia - or the world, for that matter."

"We all know it," Peter said, laughing. "Especially after _your_ eighteenth birthday gala."

I smiled, remembering how I had ordered all the desserts to be chocolate. "That was heaven," I declared, taking another bite of my cake.

"For you I suppose it was," Peter said.

"Well," I said, finishing off my cake, "I suppose I ought to go upstairs and dress for dinner." Dinner at Cair Paravel was a rather formal affair, and we as monarchs had to dress the part.

"Must you?" Peter asked. "We could be eating more cake instead."

"If I eat more cake I won't be able to fit in my corset," I laughed. "I'll see you at dinner, all right?"

"But of course," Peter said, grinning at me.

I walked up to my rooms, which was about a fifteen minute walk from the kitchens. I loved the beauty and expanse of Cair Paravel. Windows were everywhere, allowing light to shine through constantly. Even after living there for three years I could hardly believe the fact that I called such a beautiful place home.

Reaching my room, I pulled the doors open to my wardrobe and took several minutes in choosing a dress for dinner. After much deliberation, I ended up selecting an off-the-shoulder pale pink gown with cream trim. I put it on with the help of one of my ladies-in-waiting, a girl from Galma named Natalya. "Would you like me to do your hair, milady?" Natalya asked as she laced up the back of my dress.

"I think I'll leave it down for tonight," I said. "And please, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sophie? I want to be friends with all my ladies-in-waiting, and with you all calling me milady I can't really do that nearly as well."

"I'm sorry, mil - I mean, Sophie," Natalya apologized. She was new to my ladies, for one of them had left to get married to a knight back in Archenland. All three of my other ladies-in-waiting had completely stopped calling me "milady" and were calling me by my name, but Natalya could not seem to get the hang of it.

"Quite all right," I said cheerily. "Just remember to do it next time."

"Of course, er, Sophie," Natalya said as she finished lacing up the dress.

I ran a brush through my hair and smiled at my reflection. Three years of living at Cair Paravel and advising the Pevensies hadn't changed me very much at all. I was now almost nineteen, and although my figure had rounded out and my face looked older, I was still the same girl who had entered the Narnia through the wardrobe with the Pevensies. Perhaps a bit more mature, however, I mused. All five of us had matured "in grace and wisdom" as Aslan had put it when he crowned the Pevensies as monarchs. Even Lucy, who was only thirteen, had matured, and probably the most visibly out of all of us.

With one final smile and a look at my reflection, I turned away. It was time I got down to dinner. Dinners at Cair Paravel were thoroughly enjoyable, as was the time the five of us spent together afterwards. I loved the life I lived at Cair Paravel, and I hoped it would always stay calm and peaceful the way it was right now.

Peace and calm were not to stay, for the near future at least. Little did I know that trouble was brewing and an adventure lay just around the corner.

* * *

 ** _Review please!  
_** ** _~ The authoress_**


	2. The Caloremenes Arrive

_**Music for Chapter 2: Arabesque No. 1, by Claude Debussy**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Calormenes Arrive

A few days later, Peter and I sat looking over some documents sent from the Lone Islands concerning the trade of animals when Susan burst in.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I thought I'd let you both know that word has arrived from the Calormenes as to when they shall arrive," she said, a letter in hand.

"And?" Peter prompted.

"They'll be here this evening," Susan replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh, dear Aslan," Peter groaned. "So soon?"

"Yes, isn't that nice?" Susan said. "Selene is nearly finished with the preparations for their rooms, so that's good. I'll have to talk to the kitchen staff about a banquet tomorrow night in their honor. I'd do it tonight, but it appears they shall arrive sometime after we usually eat dinner."

"At least we have one more undisturbed meal," Peter muttered under his breath.

"Honestly, Peter," I said. "You'd better get rid of that attitude of yours before they arrive."

Peter sighed. "You're right, as usual," he said.

"But of course," I said, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Well, I suppose we should finish going through these documents today, then," Peter said. "I don't believe we'll have much time to do it after the Calormenes arrive."

"You're probably right about that," I sighed, wistfully looking out at the gardens. It was such a beautiful day out, but there _was_ work to be done.

"I'll leave you two alone, then," Susan said. "Have fun."

"Oh, indeed we shall," I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Now then. Where were we? Ah, yes, page 5, the restrictions on trade..."

* * *

After dinner, the five of us were all gathered in Edmund's study relaxing after a long day's work and waiting for the Calormenes to arrive when a faun came knocking at the door. "The Calormenes are in the harbor as we speak, your majesties, Lady Sophie. Lord Peridan went down to greet them."

"Excellent, and thank you; we shall come down to greet them," Peter said. The faun bowed and left, shutting the door behind him. "Well, I suppose we must go meet our guests."

"Don't be so down about it," I said. "Let's go meet them, shall we?"

"Yes, indeed!" Susan said excitedly, getting up.

"I can't wait to see the Calormenes," Lucy said in her bubbly manner. "It's been at least a year since they visited last!"

"A year too short," Peter muttered as we followed the girls and Edmund out, and I smacked him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Peter, please!" I said, feeling very exasperated with him. "You have to get rid of such a negative attitude towards the Calormenes! Relations with them are strained enough as it is. You have to be positive towards them. I know that you're not happy about Susan having a potential suitor, but you've got to keep relations the best they can be for Narnia."

"I know," Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair and knocking his crown askew. "I truly am trying, but I'll make a better effort for Narnia. And for you."

"Thank you," I said sincerely, adding teasingly, "Although I'll believe it when I see it."

"Of course," Peter laughed.

We reached the Great Hall just as the Calormenes came in. "Announcing Prince Rabadash of Calormene and his retinue," a centaur boomed.

The doors swung open and the Calormenes strode in, headed by a tall young man I recognized as Prince Rabadash. "Welcome, your majesty, Prince Rabadash," Peter exclaimed. "We are delighted to receive you as our guests."

"And we are delighted to be your guests, your majesty, King Peter, and King Edmund, Queen Susan, Queen Lucy," Rabadash said.

"I know you must be quite exhausted from your long journey," Susan said. "Your rooms have been prepared, and my sister and I shall personally escort you to them."

"Thank you, Queen Susan. Your kindness and thoughtfulness are most appreciated," Rabadash said eloquently.

"You are indeed most welcome," Susan said, smiling at the compliment. "Come this way with my sister and I. Your rooms are not far away."

I watched at Susan and Lucy led the Calormenes out of the Great Hall towards the East Wing, where their rooms were. Once they'd left, I remarked to Peter and Edmund, "They don't seem terribly hostile. I think this shall be a good visit."

"We hope," Edmund said, his brow wrinkled in thought. "If their intentions are at all hostile, they shall most likely be revealed over the course of this visit. I expect that tournament Susan's putting on could become potentially hostile."

"You're right about that," Peter said.

"Let's hope it's not, however," I said optimistically. "We don't want to get involved in a war against Calormene, after all."

"I know," Peter said. "To be perfectly honest with you both, I'm not sure how Narnia would fare in a war against Calormene."

"Now's not the time to discuss such things, Pete," Edmund said, yawning. "I think I'm going to head up to my rooms. I'm suddenly rather tired."

"You? Tired?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Shocking, I know, but yet very true," Edmund said. "Goodnight, you two. Don't stay up too late."

"Since when did you become the responsible one of us?" I said, half-joking.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure," Edmund said as he began to walk away. "To be perfectly honest, I think it only manifests itself when I'm tired. In any case, goodnight!"

"Sleep well, Edmund," I called after him.

"Well, that was most unusual," Peter remarked.

"I know," I said. "I'm not at all tired."

"Neither am I," agreed Peter.

A brilliant idea flashed into my head. "Let's go down to the water," I said in a low voice, as there were guards present in the Great Hall. "Just you and me, without any guards around."

Peter grinned. "I like it," he said. "Let's take the passage?"

"Yes," I agreed.

Several minutes later, we were coming out onto the sandy beach below the Cair Paravel. A few months ago, I had discovered a secret passage leading from my bedroom to the waterfront itself, much to the excitement of myself and the Pevensies; for this meant we could sneak out of the palace without any guards around. "Let's walk along the water," Peter suggested, and I readily agreed. We stripped off our shoes and socks, and I even took off my long dress, leaving me in my not-terribly-revealing undergarments: a short sleeved chemise, a corset, and a petticoat that ended at mid-calf. After all, I told myself, it was only Peter, and I didn't want to ruin my dress.

"Y'know, we've been very blessed these past few years," I remarked as we began our ramble along side the waves.

"We certainly have," Peter said. "After we finished driving out the remains of the Witch's followers, we've had relative peace since then."

"I hope it stays that way," I said.

"I hope it does, too," Peter said. "As long as the Calormenes don't find some reason to attack us, or the Telmarines either, for that matter, I think we'll be all right."

"In that case, we've got to tread lightly when it comes to those nations," I said thoughtfully. "Diplomacy will be key to that."

"Thank goodness for Ed," Peter said, laughing a little. "He's really flourished since we came to Narnia from - do you remember what that place we came from was called? I seem to have forgotten its name at the moment."

"You mean Eng... England?" I asked.

"Yes, England!" Peter said. "I don't know why I couldn't remember what it was called. That was odd."

"I was having troubles remembering what it was called myself," I said. "I think perhaps it's because nobody here talks about it, since Narnians don't know anything about it, and the five of us don't talk about it either."

"That's probably it," Peter said, shrugging. "Oh well. It doesn't really matter much, does it?"

"No, not really," I said. "It's the here and now that really matters."

"Remember how worried you were when we first came about why you were brought to Narnia?" Peter asked.

"Yes," I said, stopping for a moment and looking towards the sea. "I still do wonder about that. Aslan told me it would be revealed in time, but I sometimes wonder when that time will be."

"Don't worry about it," Peter said, putting an arm around my shoulder and giving me a side hug. "Why worry over the future when the present is bright?"

"Sometimes it's necessary to worry about the future, though," I pointed out. "Like when it comes to diplomacy, or hard times, or things like that."

"And as usual, you're right," Peter said, laughing a little.

"Since when am I not?" I asked, a smile playing around my lips. "You know perfectly well that you would have never gotten through the past three years nearly half as well as you did if I hadn't been around."

"So humble, as well," Peter commented.

I laughed. "Humility has never been one of my strengths."

"Well, I hate to say it, but perhaps we should go in," Peter said after a few moments of silence as we looked out onto the open sea. "Y'know, before it seems as if I'm in your room for too long to be appropriate."

I colored slightly but shrugged, saying, "As if we'd be _doing_ anything!"

"Well, you know that, and I know that, but people talk, and I don't want your reputation ruined on my account," Peter said gently.

"I know," I said, beginning to walk back. "I suppose it wouldn't be very good for either of us if rumor spread that I was your mistress."

"Exactly, and a mistress is something I would never take," Peter said. "It's a wife for me, or nothing."

"Good," I said. "And when you do take a wife, you'll have to get my approval first, you know."

"Your approval?" Peter laughed.

"Yes, my approval!" I said lightheartedly. "You see, I could never let you marry someone that wasn't good enough for you. And I certainly won't let you marry someone that I don't get along with!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I would never marry anyone who didn't get along with you or my family anyway," Peter said.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said, sighing a little as I added, "I'm glad the council hasn't been on my case about marriage, the way they are on your - and Susan's - case to marry."

"Be glad of it," Peter said. "Marriage is a serious thing, a lifelong commitment. I don't want to marry anyone who isn't my best friend because of that."

"I - I hope you find someone wonderful, Peter," I said, feeling a sudden ache in my heart. "Because you deserve someone very, very special."

I lay in bed later that night, thinking of many things. I wondered why my heart had ached so longingly as Peter spoke of marriage. Was it because I was secretly terrified of the prospect of losing my closest friend? I had lost my best friend once before, back in that place we had come from. We had been at war then, I remembered, and she had been killed in an air-raid. Now I could not imagine losing my best friend once again, this time in the form of losing Peter to marriage.

Sighing, I rolled over onto my side and shut my eyes. I would have to be fresh and awake tomorrow for the Calormenes, and I needed to sleep. Worrying about such _trivial_ things - like, oh, the fact that Peter would marry someday and I would lose my best friend as a result - was only keeping me awake.

Even so, sleep did not claim me for a long time.

* * *

 ** _This chapter was a bit slow, but after this things should move a bit faster.  
Review please!  
~ The authoress_**


	3. Picnics and Pleasantries

_**Music for Chapter 3: Hungarian Dance no. 5, by Johannes Brahms**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Picnics and Pleasantries

I was pleasantly surprised to find that, against my inner doubts, the Calormenes were excellent visitors. The first day of their arrival, Susan had arranged for us to all go on a picnic in the Southern woods, and I found myself talking animatedly with two Tarkaans by the names of Kidrash and Elianth during the whole ride to the site of the picnic. They were excellent conversationalists with interesting opinions on the world and life and everything in between, and by the time we reached the picnic grounds, I was deep in a lively debate with them about whether or not women should be allowed to hold government positions.

"I believe women could, theoretically, hold government positions, but it should be in rare cases such as yourself, my Lady Sophie," Kidrash declared.

"And their majesties, Queens Susan and Lucy," Elianth added. "The three of you have seemed to do a wonderful job, but then again, the three of you do not seem like ordinary women. Could the ordinary woman hold a position of government and do it as well as the three of you have?"

"I believe that the ordinary woman, as you put it, could hold a position if she so wished," I said. "If a woman wants to hold a position of government, she should not be stopped from doing so by laws and regulations."

"Laws and regulations are put in place for a reason, however," Elianth said.

"You are correct in saying that, but laws and regulations should also be just. Women and men I believe to be complete equals," I said.

"Yet women are the weaker sex," Kidrash said.

"The dignity of women and men are equal, Tarkaan Kidrash," I said. "We are complimentary beings, and where one may possibly lack the other certainly makes up for it in turn."

"Such as women being the weaker sex?" Kidrash said slyly with a hint of triumph in his tone of voice.

"Ah, but women are capable of childbirth, unlike men, and they say childbirth is the most pain a human can possibly endure," I replied, effectively crushing Kidrash's argument.

"And why exactly are we speaking of childbirth?" Peter asked, riding up to us.

"I was just having a debate with Tarkaan Kidrash and Tarkaan Elianth over whether women should hold positions in government," I said.

"And who won the debate?" Peter inquired.

"I believe Lady Sophie has," Elianth said, looking impressed. "She has more knowledge and wit than any other woman I've met."

"Indeed, I've never had such a lively debate as this," Kidrash said.

"She is an incredibly talented woman - and absolutely beautiful as well," Peter agreed, smiling at me.

"Ah, yes, stunning as well! What more could a man desire from a woman?" Elianth said.

"Oh, stop it," I said, blushing at the compliments. "You're all too kind."

"Yes, you're probably right," Peter said. "If we keep complimenting you it'll all go to your head, I'm afraid."

"Peter!" I said indignantly, but I was laughing.

"I do believe we've arrived," Peter said, still laughing as he changed the subject; for we had arrived in a grassy clearing in the woods next to a bubbling stream.

"How charming," Kidrash observed.

"Indeed, it appears very Narnian," Elianth said. "We do not have such picturesque scenes in Calormene."

"I'm sure it's quite different from Narnia," I said, dismounting from my Horse, Anamir, as I spoke. "I've never been to your country; not yet."

"Really? Why, you shall have to come visit sometime!" Kidrash exclaimed. "When you come to Calormene, for I am sure it shall be very soon, I extend this invitation to you. You must come spend a week with me at my summer estate in the South. Rolling plains, exotic flora, and my estate is full of every kind of luxury one could possibly imagine!"

"It sounds lovely," I said, smiling. "I should like to accept your invitation, if I am ever in Calormene."

"Come, Sophie, do sit with me," Susan called over to me, beckoning me to come.

"I must go to my lady Susan," I said. "If you will excuse me, gentlemen."

"Indeed," both Tarkaans said, bowing and each taking one of my hands and kissing it. I blushed and turned to go to Susan.

"You seem to have made friends quickly," Susan observed.

"Yes, I have, and charming ones at that," I replied. "You know, I must admit, the Calormenes are not at all what I expected based on our correspondence and that State visit they made to us early on in our reign."

"I am in complete agreement with you," Susan said. "Rabadash is most kind and sincere. He's paid me the loveliest attentions, you know."

"Do you think he comes as a suitor?" I asked.

"Oh, Sophie, I know he comes as a suitor," Susan replied. "Everything he has said and done so far indicates as such."

"Then it seems the real question is, are you going to accept him as a suitor or not?" I said.

"I do believe I shall," Susan said, smiling. "What do you think?"

"I think that, if Rabadash is what he truly seems, it could be an excellent match," I replied honestly. "I must get to know him first before I can give you my complete and honest opinion on that, however."

"But of course," Susan said. "I would expect nothing less! I, too, intend to get to know him better."

Rabadash joined us at that very moment, and the talk turned to all the plans Susan had for the Calormenes' visit. A banquet in their honor was that evening, with a tournament in a few days and the last night of their stay, a magnificent ball.

"I know that I shall heartily enjoy anything and everything that you have planned, Queen Susan, for I have heard much praise for your skills as a hostess," Rabadash said generously.

"You're too kind, Rabadash," Susan said, blushing a little. She had certainly begun to fall for the handsome prince, I noted wryly.

The rest of the picnic was quite enjoyable and pleasant; and it was late afternoon by the time we began our short journey back to Cair Paravel. As before, I rode with Tarkaan Kidrash and Tarkaan Elianth, and this time we discussed the outlying islands in the Eastern Sea and the different cultures of each. We reached the palace within an hour or so of riding, and I immediately excused myself to go get ready for dinner.

"Make me look ravishing, girls!" I said gaily as I danced into my room, where my ladies-in-waiting all sat.

The four girls looked at each other and back at me. "Ravishing?" Melisande, asked hesitantly.

"I do believe that's the first time I've ever heard her say _that_ to us," Juliana said to Lisette.

"You're right on that one," Lisette agreed.

"Which one of the Calormenes turned your head?" Melisande asked me pointedly.

"My head hasn't been turned," I said, a little indignant. "I just want to look stunning."

"On whose behalf?" Juliana asked.

"Somehow I don't think it's King Peter's," Lisette said, a little sadly.

"I don't turn heads, girls, and especially not Peter's," I laughed as I opened my wardrobe and began to look through dresses.

"Oh, but you do turn heads," Juliana said.

"Yes, and especially King Peter's," Lisette added slyly.

"I've only been here a little while, and even I can see that!" Natalya chimed in.

I ignored the queer feeling that ran through my heart as they spoke. "Oh, la," I said flippantly, holding up two dresses with low, revealing necklines. "Which do you think suits me better, the red or the violet?"

"Neither," Melisande said, taking the dresses and throwing them back into the wardrobe. "Let me find you something suitable to wear - something that doesn't show off a mile of bare shoulders and half your breasts and - and excessive cleavage!"

"I think you're over-exaggerating a bit," I laughed, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Not at all," Melisande said. "If you wear either of those dresses down to dinner tonight, those Calormenes - and King Peter, too, if I may be so bold to say! - will have a hard time resisting the temptation to pull you into a corner and kiss you senseless!"

"Or to seduce you straight into their bedrooms so they can take the dress _off_ you!" Juliana added impishly.

"Juli _ana_!" I exclaimed, rather shocked. "Even Melisande didn't dare go that far."

"Says the girl who told us to make her look ravishing," Juliana replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Here," Melisande said, pulling a pale blue gown out of the wardrobe. "Wear this, and they will all think you to be very beautiful."

"All right," I said, knowing my ladies-in-waiting all had wonderful taste in fashion. "Help me out of this dress, will you?"

A half hour later, I stood in front of the mirror and wondered why I hadn't chosen the blue dress in the first place. It was powder blue, with long flowing sleeves and a sweeping neckline. A dark blue belt fastened in front and the gown laced down the back with dark blue ties. Lisette had also done my hair up into ringlets pinned up on top of my head. "Thank you," I said. "I like it very much."

"It's much more tasteful than the red or the violet gown," Melisande said, nodding in satisfaction at hers and Lisette's work.

"And you look absolutely lovely," Natalya added.

"I suppose you're right," I admitted.

"You could always wear the red gown another night, when the Calormenes are gone and the only one you'd want to seduce would be King Peter," Juliana suggested cheekily.

"I've no intention of seducing Peter! He's my best friend, nothing more," I protested.

"And yet you feel more than friendship for him," Lisette said keenly.

"I - I don't, not in that way," I said, feeling my heart begin to flutter. "Anyway, I've got to get down to dinner. I'll see you girls later, all right?"

"Of course you shall, since you won't be in some Calormene's bedroom!" Juliana said as I was leaving the room.

"Juli _ana_!" was the last thing I said as I departed.

I was glad, though, of my ladies-in-waiting and their good advice when the Calormenes all told me how very lovely I looked that evening. The blue dress suited me well, and it gave me the wonderfully feminine look that I loved.

However, I was even more glad - and flattered - when Peter whispered in my ear as I went to my place at the table that I was the most beautiful girl in the Hall, and all of Narnia, for that matter.

* * *

 ** _Those ladies-in-waiting of Sophie's, though! I didn't intend for their conversation to go the way that it did, but somehow a personality was infused into each and every one of those girls. Looking at their conversation after I wrote it, the four ladies-in-waiting resemble four of my close friends, which is probably why they came alive so easily.  
_** ** _Review, please!  
_** ** _~ The authoress_**


	4. The Tournament

_**Music for Chapter 4: Light Cavalry Overture, by Franz Von Suppe**_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Tournament

Two days later was the grand tournament that Susan had organized. The best of Narnia's knights, as well as Peter and Edmund, were to joust against the best of Calormene's tarkaans and Rabadash. I eagerly looked forward to the event, as did my ladies-in-waiting. They spent the days before the tournament talking of nothing but which knight they would give a token to. I laughed at their antics, for Lisette was being courted by someone, Juliana longed for a lover of her own, Natalya hesitantly admitted that she wouldn't mind giving King Edmund her token, and Melisande scorned love and marriage altogether. When they asked me who I would give my token to, I laughed and said I would most likely give it to a chance knight with a kind face.

The sun shone bright the morning of the tournament, and my rooms were a frenzy as my ladies-in-waiting and I got ready for the grand event. "Oh, shall I wear my yellow dress? Or would my blue one be more suitable?" Lisette asked breathlessly as Juliana laced up her corset.

"The blue one; it brings out your eyes," I advised.

"I can't decided if I should wear ribbons in my hair or not," Natalya frowned as she put her hair into a long braid.

"No ribbons, darling, but I'll braid flowers in your hair once Juliana's done lacing up my corset - not so tight! I can't breathe at all!" Lisette gasped.

"Isn't that sort of the idea of the corset?" Juliana remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

Melisande was probably the only one in the room not focused on her own appearance. "Sophie, you ought to wear the new lavender dress you got," she urged. "It suits your complexion so well."

"If you think I should, then I will," I said, reluctantly putting aside the buttery yellow gown I held in my hands. I put the light gown over my head and Melisande swiftly laced up the back. It had a squared neckline with sheer, flowing sleeves and a brown belt of braided leather. Then Melisande sat me down at my vanity and braided my hair into a crown around my head. "You've worked your magic as usual," I said, smiling. "Now, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I suppose so," Melisande sighed.

"Let me choose a dress for you to wear!" I said, and as she protested, added, "You always choose the perfect things for me to wear. Let me do the same for you, for once."

"Well, all right," Melisande said, giving in.

I looked through her dresses, most of which were dark colors such as forest green and midnight blue, but there was one light green dress that caught my eye. "Oh, 'Sande, you must wear this one," I said excitedly, pulling it out. It was simply cut, with darker green embroidery covering the entire dress. "It would look so beautiful on you."

"I haven't worn that in ages," Melisande said dubiously. "It's not really the sort of thing I usually wear, anyway."

"Wear it for me?" I begged. "You'd look lovely in it."

"If you say so," Melisande said, and with that she put the gown on. I helped her lace it up and then I brought her over to a mirror. Melisande looked at her reflection for a moment and said, "Well, it's not what I normally wear, but I like it."

I grinned, knowing that was an enormous compliment, coming from Melisande. "And now what about your hair?" I asked.

"Oh, I'll leave it down," Melisande said, touching a hand to her curly dark brown hair. "No offense, but of all the girls here, I trust you least with my hair."

"None taken," I laughed. It was true; I was horrible at doing hair.

"Sophie, we'd better start going down," Juliana called across the room as she looked out the window. "I can see people going to the tournament."

"Are we all ready?" I asked.

"Hold on!" Lisette said as Natalya laced up her dress. "There. Now I'm ready!"

We made our way through the castle and outside, down to the field where the tournament was being held. The field, which was normally a training ground, was set up with the red and gold flags of Narnia fluttering about and a temporary grandstand with seats for the Pevensies and higher ranking members of court. As the Pevensies' advisor, I was allowed to sit up in the grandstand, but my ladies-in-waiting had to watch from the sidelines. "Well, I shall see you all after the tournament," I said before I went up to the grandstand. "I'll be watching to see who you give your tokens to!"

"And _we'll_ be watching to see which 'chance knight with a kind face' you'll give yours to," Juliana teased.

I made my way up to the grandstand, wondering where I should sit, when Susan caught sight of me. "Sophie! Come up here!"

"I wasn't sure where to sit," I said as I came up to where the four Pevensies and the Calormenes sat.

"Up here with us, of course!" Peter said.

"Aren't you and Ed supposed to be getting ready to joust?" I asked as I took my seat next to Lucy.

"We're jousting later on, so for now we're going to watch," Peter said.

"Ah," I said. "And who might you be jousting against?"

"I don't know quite yet," Peter said. "Most likely Ed here, at the very least, eh?"

"See, he dares to go against the best swordsman in Narnia," Edmund joked.

"But, Ed, I'm not going against myself," Peter replied mirthfully. Laughter ensued from all around at that.

"Peter, I do believe it's about time to start the festivities," Susan said after the laughter died down.

"I do believe you're right," Peter said, standing up. Two fauns standing behind the kings and queens blew their trumpets grandly and the noise from the crowds along the field died down almost instantaneously. "Fellow Narnians and our Calormene visitors: I am pleased to welcome you to this tournament celebrating the visit of our Calormene friends and Prince Rabadash of Calormene himself! And so, without further ado, let the tournament begin!"

The crowd cheered as two knights, one a Narnian knight and the other a Calormene tarkaan, rode out onto the field. "And who have you sent out first, my lord Rabadash?" Susan asked.

"Tarkaan Elianth," he replied smoothly. "He is an excellent jouster, and I am most interested to see how he measures against your Narnian."

"I believe that is Sir Darmith of the Shuddering Woods," Susan said, leaning forward and looking closely at the Narnian knight. "Yes. It is. He's a very good jouster himself."

"Shall we make a bet on who wins?" Rabadash suggested.

"I never make bets, Prince Rabadash, but perhaps I shall. What do you propose we bet with?" Susan asked.

"I say we bet with a dance," Rabadash replied. "If my Tarkaan wins, then you shall dance no less than three dances with me at the upcoming ball. If, however, you win, then you can refuse me any of those dances."

"An intriguing bet," Susan mused. "I accept."

At that moment the joust began. I watched eagerly in the hopes that Susan would win her bet, and found myself holding my breath as Sir Darmith seemed to almost teeter and fall off his horse. He recovered, however, within the fraction of a second and unhorsed Tarkaan Elianth in the next second.

As the crowd cheered wildly, the fauns blew their trumpets again and Susan stood, for it was her role to declare the winner. "I am pleased to declare Sir Darmith as the winner!" she called out merrily. The crowd cheered even louder as Sir Darmith rode and Tarkaan Elianth led his horse from the field.

"Congratulations on a bet fairly won," Rabadash said with a hint of disappointment.

"Why, thank you, my lord Rabadash," Susan said, smiling.

The time passed quickly as knights and Tarkaans jousted against each other and in between pleasant conversation was exchanged among us up in the grandstand. I noticed Lisette gave her token to Sir Ad'rin of the Southern Woods, the man who was courting her, and Juliana gave her token to Duke Elliott of the Northern Shores. Even Melisande, much to my surprise, gave her token to an older knight who would most likely not have gotten a token from any other girl. After a while Peter, Edmund, and Rabadash all left us to go ready themselves for jousting, and I wondered if Natalya would really give her token to Edmund, like she said she might when we'd been talking about it.

Then Edmund came out after some time, and he was to joust against Tarkaan Kidrash. As they were about to go out on the field, I saw Natalya run to Edmund and offer him her token, which happened to be her handkerchief. Edmund accepted the token with a smile, just as I thought he would, and I looked over at Susan and Lucy to see what they thought.

"Just like Edmund," Lucy said, and Susan said nothing but smiled, nodding her head thoughtfully.

"Aren't you going to offer your token to Kidrash?" she asked.

"No," I said in surprise. "Why ever you would think that I'd give it to him?"

"No reason," Susan shrugged.

The two rode out onto the field and a faun blew a trumpet, signalling the start of the fight. It was a terribly exciting joust, for Tarkaan Kidrash was nearly as skilled as Edmund with jousting. Several times it seemed as though Kidrash might just unhorse Edmund, but Edmund always was able to make a fantastic comeback. After a little while of this, a swift series of cunning maneuvers on Edmund's part unhorsed Kidrash, and the crowd cheered wildly. I realized I had been holding my breath during the joust and nearly gasped for air.

"Breathing _is_ a rather good thing, Sophie," Lucy teased.

"I myself didn't realize that I was holding my breath," I admitted.

Susan stood. "I am pleased to declare King Edmund the Just as the winner!" she called out, causing the crowds to cheer even louder for Edmund.

Then it was the final joust of the day, with Peter competing against Rabadash. I realized I hadn't given my token to anybody and so I rose from my seat and hurried down to the edge of the grandstand, beckoning Peter to come over. "I was wondering if you'd like my token," I said as I took the ribbon out of my hair, adding, "Unless some other girl has already given you hers, that is."

"I would be honored to accept your token," Peter said quietly, taking the ribbon and tucking it inside his breastplate. Then he looked up at me with a look he had never given me before, and it half terrified me with its intensity. "Thank you, Sophie."

"Y-you're welcome," I stammered, feeling my cheeks grow hot. "Good luck," I said, astonishing everyone, including myself, by placing a light kiss on his cheek. Then I turned around and went back up to my seat, ignoring the looks Susan and Lucy were giving me.

Peter and Rabadash rode out to the field amidst the cheers of the crowd and the fauns trumpeting. They positioned themselves on either end of the field and the crowd went silent, waiting for the trumpet to signal the beginning of the joust. Then the trumpet sounded, and Peter and Rabadash rushed at each other. I held my breath, hoping that Rabadash wouldn't unhorse Peter. Fortunately he did not, and the joust continued. I found myself completely riveted by the joust, unable to tear my eyes from Peter. Rabadash put up a brilliant fight against Peter, but Peter was the better swordsman by a little bit, and so it was in the end that Peter unhorsed Rabadash. I felt relief wash over me as Susan rose and proudly said, "I am pleased to declare High King Peter the Magnificent as the winner of this joust!"

The crowd cheered wildly and it took every ounce of restraint I had to not run to Peter's side as he rode proudly off the field. Instead, I waited patiently for about five minutes for him to come up to the grandstand, and when by that time he had not come up, I excused myself and hurried off to find him.

He was in a tent, changing from his armor to his usual attire, and when I walked into the tent without even checking to make sure he was decent, I found him with no shirt on. "I'm sorry," I said, feeling heat rise from my neck. "I'll leave until you're done."

"No, it's all right," Peter said, throwing on his tunic. "See? I'm done, now."

"All right," I said, smiling a little. "I, er, just came to congratulate you. On winning the joust with Rabadash."

"Thank you," Peter said.

There was silence between the two of us, and I went to break the silence by asking him if he hadn't gotten hurt at all when he suddenly strode over to me and hugged me close. I was surprised at the intensity of his embrace, but I hugged him back, burying my face in his chest and marvelling at how much broader and taller he had grown even just recently.

"Sophie," Peter said as he drew back from the embrace. "You're the reason I won the joust. He was about to unhorse me at one point, and I remembered the token you'd given me, and I knew then I had to win, not just so it would look good for Narnia, because it wouldn't have looked good if Calormene's prince had unhorsed Narnia's high king on Narnian soil; but you've done so much for me and I _knew_ you would be so happy if I won and - "

I silenced him by standing on my toes and kissing him lightly on the cheek for the second time that day. "You're rambling," I said softly, looking up at him and smiling. Then, taking his hand in mine and intertwining our fingers together, I led Peter out of the darkened tent and into the brilliant Narnian sunshine.

* * *

 _ **Once again the chapter went in a different direction than I expected it to! Last chapter, I didn't intend for the ladies-in-waiting to become so personable and fun to write, and this chapter I certainly didn't intend for Peter and Sophie's relationship to take a different turn so soon! This story keeps writing itself; the timeline I had laid out for it has been more or less abandoned. It doesn't matter, however. I'm interested to see how the next chapter turns out and if it will write itself the way the past couple chapters have!  
Review please!  
~ The Authoress**_


	5. The Night of the Ball

_**Music for Chapter 5: Espana (Waltz, op. 236), by Emile Waldteufel**_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Night of the Ball

I lay awake later that night, unable to sleep. For the first time since we had come to Narnia, I was forced to seriously consider what I felt for Peter. He was undoubtedly my best friend, but was there something more to that friendship? I could not deny the sudden attraction I felt for Peter, but I could not bear to ruin the strong friendship between us. He was my best friend; he was always there for me when I needed him and I was always there for him when he needed me. I loved him dearly, as close friends do, but I suddenly had to consider whether or not that love was turning into something more than the love for a friend. In the end, I decided to let things run their course, and if something was meant to happen between Peter and I, Peter would make the next move.

In spite of this, however, things became terribly awkward between Peter and I. We hardly spoke and tended to avoid each other for the next week while the Calormenes visited. To make things worse, Tarkaan Kidrash used this opportunity to hint at romantic possibilities. While I liked Kidrash for his excellent conversation and good company, I knew I would never marry a Calormene. _Come to think of it,_ I thought, _I could never marry anyone who wasn't a Narnian, for I can't abandon my role as advisor to the Pevensies on account of falling in love with someone._

The last few days of the Calormenes' visit turned out to be a welcome relief, for my ladies-in-waiting and I all had fittings for our ball gowns for the ball honoring the Calormenes. These fittings took up much of our time, and while it was a complete nuisance, it was better than avoiding Kidrash's advances and avoiding, well, Peter in general.

The day of the ball, my ladies-in-waiting and I were getting our final fittings when Melisande asked, in her usual blunt way, what had happened between Peter and I.

"Yes, I was wondering that myself," Juliana added. "I saw you kiss him on the cheek, and we were hoping so _very much_ that you two had finally realized that - " A glare from Melisande completely silenced Juliana.

"I don't know, to be completely honest," I admitted. "It's all very confusing to me."

"I can tell," Melisande said, nodding.

"Don't worry about it," Lisette said tranquilly. "It shall resolve itself with time."

"You know, you sound like an ancient seer when you talk like that," Melisande commented.

"I do not!" Lisette retorted indignantly.

"Sorry, darling, but you do," Melisande replied calmly. "In any case, Sophie. I know this may not be the best time to say it, but, oh, hang it all anyway. If you find that you really are in love with Peter, you needn't worry about whether or not he loves you in return."

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously, biting my lip as the dressmaker accidentally pricked me with her needle as she finished sewing on the final details of my dress.

"Because I can say for a fact that Peter loves you very much," Melisande said.

"Come to think of it, anyone with eyes can say that," Lisette added.

I looked at my ladies-in-waiting, all who were nodding in agreement. "If Peter loves me like you say he does, then he will tell me, I suppose," I said, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Pardon my interruption, milady, but your dress is finished," the dressmaker said.

I turned to look in the mirror, and nearly gasped with excitement as I saw my reflection. The dress was a dusty pink, with a full bell skirt in the latest fashion. Gold trim graced the sweeping neckline and the tiny, gathered sleeves, and gold gauzy fabric was draped in bunches towards the bottom of the skirt. "I love it," I exclaimed.

"If Peter doesn't love you already, he certainly will after seeing you in that dress," Juliana said excitedly.

"Juli _ana!_ " I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

Late that afternoon, my ladies-in-waiting and I were getting ready for the ball when a knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it," Natalya said, getting up from where she sat. Out of all of us she was the only one completely ready for the ball at the moment.

She opened the door and I could hear Peter's voice come through the door. "Is Sophie all ready yet?" he asked.

"N-no, but I'm decent. You may come in if you wish," I called out, feeling my heart begin to flutter. I was only in a robe, but Peter had seen me in only my undergarments before, so it wasn't anything terribly scandalous.

Peter walked into the room, dressed for the ball in a gold tunic. "Hello, Sophie," he said awkwardly.

"Hello, Peter," I said. "Melisande only needs to finish my hair and lace up my dress for me, and then I'll be ready for the ball."

"Excellent," Peter said. "I was wondering if I may have the pleasure of escorting you down to the ball."

"Why of course," I stammered, caught off guard by his request. "I'd like that very much."

"I'll be by shortly then," Peter said, his face lighting up in a smile at my response.

He then swept a gallant bow and left the room, Natalya shutting the door behind him as he went. "Oh, Sophie!" Juliana nearly shrieked in her excitement.

"Calm down, darling," Melisande said, rolling her eyes.

"I just can't, though! It's just my nature to get excited over things," Juliana said defensively.

"You know, I'd hate to see you in a battle," Melisande remarked.

"Shut up, 'Sande," Juliana retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, come on, girls," I said. "We've got a ball to finish getting ourselves ready for. 'Sande, would you help me lace up the back of my dress?"

It was about twenty minutes later that a knock sounded upon the door. My heart began to beat faster, for I knew it was Peter at the door. I stood up and smoothed the skirt of my gown as Juliana opened the door and Peter strode in.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked, and then stopped short. "Oh, Sophie. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

He offered his arm without another word and I took it, ignoring the looks my ladies-in-waiting were giving me. Peter led me out of the room and we began to walk down the corridor in the direction of the Great Hall. "How are you, Sophie?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine," I said, feeling awkward. "And you?"

"The same," Peter replied, a little stiffly. "I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Nor I of you," I said. "Have you been enjoying the Calormenes' visit?"

"More than I expected to," Peter said thoughtfully. "Speaking of the Calormenes, I - I need some advice."

"Well, I am your advisor," I quipped.

Peter cracked a smile at that and then continued. "Rabadash came to me in my study yesterday and extended an invitation to us - you as well, Sophie - to come visit Calormene in a month's time."

"What did you say?" I asked, surprised that Rabadash would ask us to visit so soon.

"I said that I would think about it and talk to the four of you about it, and that I would give him an answer tomorrow before they leave," Peter replied.

"A month's time," I sighed. "I suppose we ought to go - at least some of us, at any rate."

"I know we ought to, but Rabadash also formally presented himself as a suitor for Susan in that meeting," Peter said. "I don't know if I like that."

"Well, we have to keep relations peaceful with Calormene, and perhaps a visit there would help maintain relations," I said. Off in the distance I could hear the sounds of the ball and I began to become even more excited for the ball.

"You're right," Peter sighed.

"Why don't you ask the others what they think?" I suggested. "Perhaps sometime during the ball tonight if you're able."

Peter nodded. "I think I shall," he said. "Thank you for the advice."

"But of course," I said, looking up at him and smiling.

At that moment, we rounded a corner and came to the top of the stairs in the Great Hall. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were standing there, all dressed up for the ball. Susan wore a deep red gown in the same new style as mine, with a full bell skirt and tiny gathered sleeves. Edmund wore a forest green tunic with a lighter green jerkin, and Lucy wore a silvery-blue gown with flowing sleeves and an underskirt of midnight blue. "There you two are," Susan said. "It's time for us to go down."

"Excellent," Peter said. I noticed that he hadn't let go of my arm, something which made me ridiculously happy. "Shall we go down then?"

"Absolutely," Susan said. "Sophie, you first?"

"As always," I said. Since my status was the lowest out of the five of us, I always was the first one of us to enter the ballroom. "Ugh, must I smile the whole way down?"

"Go on," Susan said, rolling her eyes.

A trumpet sounded and a centaur boomed, "Announcing her ladyship, Lady Sophie of the Lantern, their majesties' Advisor."

With a smile plastered upon my face, I gracefully entered the Great Hall, elegantly stepping down the grand staircase and gazing over the hundreds of people, centaurs, fauns, dryads, and other Narnian creatures present. When I reached the bottom of the staircase, I stepped to the side and waited for the centaur to announce the other four.

"Her majesty, Queen Lucy the Valiant," the centaur announced after the trumpet sounded again, and sweet Lucy came down, smiling - genuinely, of course, since it was Lucy - and being careful not to trip all over her long skirt. She made it safely to the bottom, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Lucy had been so very clumsy lately, and I was worried that she might fall down the stairs. As it was, the chances of her stepping all over her dance partners' toes was very high.

"His majesty, King Edmund the Just," the centaur said, and Edmund came regally down the stairs. I could tell his smile was feigned, for Edmund disliked balls and hated dancing with girls he didn't know.

"Her majesty, Queen Susan the Gentle," the centaur announced, and Susan came gracefully down the stairs, looking as lovely as ever. I glanced over at Rabadash, who was standing a few feet away from me, and I noticed an expression on his face that made me feel cold all over. His eyes roamed over Susan as she entered and there was a gleam in his dark eyes that I knew could only be desire.

I was distracted, however, from my observations of Rabadash when the trumpet sounded one final time and the centaur said, "His majesty, High King Peter the Magnificent!" Peter came down the stairs with his head held high and a smile on his face, his eyes moving over the crowd until they landed on me, when he smiled even broader as our eyes made contact. I smiled back at him, my heart swelling in pride at the man he had become.

The four took their places at the dais in front of their thrones, and Peter cleared his throat. "Narnians and our Calormene friends! On this last night of the Calormenes' State Visit, let us celebrate the peaceful relations between our two great nations with this night of dancing, merry-making, and friendship! Let the ball begin!"

The orchestra began to play a lively waltz, and the four Pevensies came down from the dais to mingle with their guests. I saw Tarkaan Kidrash begin to move towards me, and so I began to make my way to the tables of food in an effort to avoid his advances. However, in my haste, I tripped over my long skirt and fell into a pair of strong arms. "I'm sorry," I began, and then I saw whose arms I had fallen into. "Oh! Peter!"

"Oh! Sophie!" Peter teased, setting me upright. "Where were you off to in such great hurry?"

"The food," I laughed.

"Well it's lucky that I was here to catch you. Actually, I was coming to find you anyway," Peter said.

"For what?" I asked.

"To ask you to dance," Peter said, extending a hand to me.

"Oh! Well I'd love to," I said, taking the offered hand and allowing Peter to lead me onto the dance floor.

Peter put a hand on my waist and I trembled ever so slightly at his gentle touch. I placed my hand on his upper arm, and then we began to dance. It was an energetic and lively waltz, and there was hardly any time to talk, so neither of us spoke a word but rather maintained eye contact throughout the entire dance. I loved to dance with Peter, for although neither of us were particularly good dancers, we danced very well together. All too soon, the waltz was over, and Peter swept me a bow. "Thank you, milady," he said gallantly.

"And thank you, kind sir," I laughed, letting him take my hand and kiss it. His lips remained upon my hand for a fraction of a second longer than they normally did, however, and shivers went all up and down my spine.

Peter disappeared into the crowd and I turned to go towards the food table, when I found myself face-to-face with Kidrash. "My lady Sophie," he said, bowing and kissing my hand. "Allow me the pleasure of this next dance?"

"But of course," I said politely, and let him lead me into the next dance, a slow sarabande. "Have you enjoyed your visit here?"

"Indeed I have," Kidrash said. "More so than I expected. The people here are very... charming."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said warily, sensing the conversation was about to go in a direction I did not want it to go in.

"Lady Sophie," Kidrash said. "I would like to ask you a question, one of a delicate and sensitive nature."

 _A delicate and sensitive nature?_ I thought. Then realization dawned on me of what he wished to ask. _Oh, no..._

* * *

 ** _This chapter took a bit longer to write, as I'm heading into finals. They're finished, now, so updates will be hopefully faster now!  
Review, please!  
~ The Authoress_**


	6. Of Unwanted and Wanted Suitors

_**Music for Chapter 6: Reverie, by Claude Debussy**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Of Unwanted and Wanted Suitors

I stared at Tarkaan Kidrash, dreading what he would say next. "Go right ahead," I said, feeling slightly sick.

"I am a rich man, Sophie. I have everything I could possibly want, right at my fingertips, something which you can see for yourself when you come to visit me," Kidrash said. "I lack one thing, however. I lack companionship, and love. I lack a wife."

"Tarkaan Kidrash," I began in an unsteady voice, but he cut me off before I could continue.

"Lady Sophie, you have captivated my heart. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, drawing me far closer to him than I felt comfortable with.

"I'm afraid I must decline your proposal," I said, attempting to extract myself from his grasp.

"May I ask why?" Kidrash asked, his tone suddenly gaining a sharp edge that wasn't there before.

"I am the advisor to the Narnian monarchs, good sir, and I cannot leave my place by their side," I said.

"It's the High King Peter, isn't it," Kidrash said accusingly.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked uncertainly.

"You love him!" Kidrash declared. "As he loves you. He's courting you, isn't he?"

"Peter and I are not courting!" I exclaimed. "How dare you make such assumptions! I will not marry you because _I will not leave my place by the Narnian monarchs."_

"I have powerful connections in Calormene," Kidrash said in a dangerous voice, ignoring my protests. "You will be sorry you rejected me."

With that he let go of me and walked away, leaving me on the dance floor alone. I turned and ran through the crowd, ignoring the odd stares being thrown my way. I desperately needed to get out to the gardens, where I knew I could find some quiet place to be alone. I burst out of the side doors and down the steps to the garden, where I eventually found myself in one of the secluded, walled gardens off of the main garden. There, I crumpled in a heap and began to sob, disregarding the fact that my dress was running the risk of becoming covered with dirt and grass stains. I stayed there for some time when I heard footsteps and a voice calling my name. "Sophie!"

I stood up hastily and smoothed out my dress as I recognized the voice to Peter's. Just as I had finished brushing the dirt off my beautiful gown, Peter walked around the corner and into the garden. "There you are - hang on. You've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied, wondering in some confusion at how he could tell that in the dark.

"I don't believe you," Peter said. "I know you better than that. What's the matter?"

I drew in a shaky breath and blurted out, "Kidrash proposed to me tonight."

"He _what?"_ Peter said, shocked.

"He proposed, and I said no, and he told me that I'd be sorry I rejected him and he - he thought we were _courting_ , Peter, and after that I had to come outside," I said all in one breath, and nearly gasped for air when I had finished.

Peter drew me to himself and, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissed the top of my head. "If only it were true," he muttered underneath his breath, obviously not intending me to hear it, but I had heard it all the same. I decided not to say anything, however, and remained in Peter's comforting embrace.

"He hinted at it before," I said after awhile. "About... romantic inclinations. I just ignored it."

"I'm so sorry," Peter said. "Dear, dear Sophie. That he's caused you any pain is... oh, I'm so bloody thankful they're leaving tomorrow."

I smiled wanly. "It's not as if it's your fault," I said.

"But part of his accusations - I feel as though they are my fault," Peter said.

"How so?" I asked.

"He believed your reason for rejecting him was that we were courting," Peter said gravely, taking my hands in his.

"How would that be your fault?" I said in confusion.

"If Kidrash, a visitor from Calormene whom we met two weeks ago, believed that the reason you rejected him was because we were courting, then how must we appear to the Narnian court?" Peter clarified.

"Oh-h," I said, feeling slightly awkward. "I - I see what you mean."

"Exactly..." Peter trailed off.

"Courting could ruin our friendship," I said blankly, hardly knowing what I was saying.

"Or perhaps - no. I don't want to ruin things either," Peter said.

"Are you saying you'd - you'd _want_ to court?" I asked, feeling the slightest bit of hope come alive in my chest.

"Hang it all," Peter said in a voice I'd never heard from him before. Then, before I could respond, he strode over to me and took me in his arms. For one beautiful, breathtaking moment I thought he was going to kiss me, but after a moment he released me and abruptly left. I sank to the ground, dizzy and confused. I could hardly breathe, and I could not cry.

It was a long time before I slowly stood up and began to make my way back to the palace. The evening had been ruined for me; I only wanted to go up to my rooms and fall into oblivious slumber. However, as I made my way across the ballroom, attempting to escape discreetly, Susan spotted me and came over to me.

"Sophie, where on earth have you been?" she asked anxiously.

"I've been out in the garden," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You look as though you're upset," Susan frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"No," I lied, flashing my most brilliant smile. "I was just dizzy and needed some air."

"I don't believe you," Susan said.

I groaned. "Peter also said that," I said, biting my lip. I could not hide anything from anybody, it seemed.

"Peter was out with you?" Susan asked inquisitively.

"Yes," I replied reluctantly.

"Ah," Susan said knowingly and raised one eyebrow.

"It's not what you might think," I said hastily. "Actually, quite the opposite."

Susan suddenly seemed to understand exactly what had happened out in the garden between Peter and I. "Oh, Sophie," she said sympathetically.

"Not here," I said, gesturing to all the people around us.

Susan nodded. "We'll talk about it later," she promised.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "Do you mind if I go up now?"

Susan opened her mouth to protest, but then she nodded. "Go right ahead. It seems you've had a long night so far."

I nodded thankfully and began to weave my way through the crowd once again, my eyes fixed on the set of double doors on the far end of the Great Hall that would take me in the direction of my rooms. However, just as I was nearing them, I was stopped once again - this time by Peter.

"Sophie! I've been looking for you" he said. I glared at him and pushed past him through the double doors. "Wait!" he called out.

"Just go away," I called back, quickening my footsteps. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Wait," Peter said breathlessly, catching up to me. "I just want to apologize for leaving you there like that."

"No need to apologize," I said evenly.

"Will you come back to the ball?" Peter asked pleadingly, holding out one hand.

"I have a headache, please leave me alone," I muttered, and turned back in the direction of my rooms, leaving Peter behind in the hallway.

"Sophie, why are you angry with me?" Peter asked, hurrying after me again.

"I'm not angry with you," I replied calmly. _Of course I am, idiot. You were going to kiss me back there and I thought perhaps you did want us to be together and then you left._

"Yes, you are," Peter said insistently. "Is it because I almost kissed you back in the gardens?"

I whirled around. "Leave me alone!"

"It is because of that," Peter said. "Sophie, I'm sorry I did that."

"Don't be sorry," I choked, looking at Peter's confused face and feeling love well up in my heart for him. "I wouldn't have minded at all if you had kissed me."

Peter looked up, a look of comprehension dawning on his face. "Sophie..." he began.

"It doesn't matter though," I said, feeling tears prick my eyes. "You said it yourself. We could ruin everything if we courted. So let's not and save the kingdom a whole lot of trouble, all right? I don't want to ruin things between us."

"Sophie," Peter tried again.

"No, just leave me alone," I said, my voice breaking as I spoke. Before Peter could say another word I turned and fled to my room, tears beginning to fall once more from my eyes.

I laid in bed that night, silently weeping. My whole life seemed to be falling apart - my friendship with Peter was ruined. My ladies-in-waiting did not know of my sorrow, for I was sitting in a chair reading a book when they arrived back in to my rooms, laughing and chattering and full of life - _Edmund_ had asked Natalya to dance twice with him, and Melisande had a Calormene admirer, of all things! I smiled at their liveliness and listened with interest to their chatter, for I did not want to ruin their happiness with the pain tearing at my heart. But after they'd gone to bed and I was in the safety of my own bed, I wept silently for the friendship I seemed to have lost that night. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was the look of comprehension on Peter's face when I'd told him that I wouldn't have minded it if he'd kissed me.

 _ **I know I said I wasn't going to post anything all summer, but the opportunity arose for me to write another chapter, so I did!  
~ The authoress **_


	7. Departures

_**Music for Chapter 7: Cantilena, mvt. 2 flute sonata by Francis Poulenc.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Departures  


The next morning, the Calormenes left. I was exhausted and glad to see them go, especially after that disastrous proposal of Kidrash's. I believe Susan was the only one who really was sad to see the Calormenes leave, for she completely fallen head over heels for Rabadash.

"I'm glad they're gone," Lucy said once the Calormene ship had departed and the five of us were left on the dock.

"So am I," Edmund agreed. "Now life can actually get back to normal."

No sooner had we gotten back to the palace, however, than a message arrived from the North for Peter. He read it grimly, his lips pressed together and brow furrowed, while the rest of us waited anxiously for him to tell us what was in the message. "The Giants are attacking in the North," he said.

"Oh, no," I said, my heart sinking.

"I'm going to take some troops and go up there," Peter said.

"Alone?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," Peter said. He looked at me for a brief second and then back at Edmund. "You see, we've been extended an invitation from Calormene."

"I am _not_ going to Calormene," Edmund said.

"I'm afraid you've got to," Peter said. "The invitation is to all of us, but I've got to go take care of the Giants and I know Susan will want to accept Calormene's invitation, and she's _not_ going alone."

"I'd rather go up North and take care of the Giants," Edmund said.

"I don't want to go to Calormene either!" Lucy piped up.

"I'm eighteen, Peter; I can take care of myself!" Susan exclaimed.

Soon it was a full-blown quarrel between the four siblings. As usual, I rolled my eyes, pushed up my sleeves, and marched into the fray. "Shut up!" I ordered. "You can't get anything settled by fighting about it."

Almost instantly they stopped. "Sophie," Peter began but I cut him off.

"Look, here's what should happen," I said. "Peter, you must go to the North and take care of the Giants. Edmund, Susan, and I will go to Calormene, and Lucy will stay behind and take care of things here at the castle."

"I already said I don't want to go to Calormene," Edmund protested.

"Oh, shut up," I said. "Your diplomatic skills are going to be needed there, and Susan can't just go there alone."

"I don't trust leaving Lucy here alone," Peter said.

"She's not alone, Peter. The entire palace staff as well as a good portion of our army will be here. Honestly, it's the safest place for Lucy to be," I reasoned.

"I'll think it over," Peter said.

"Good," I said vehemently. I hated it when the Pevensies fought, especially about minor issues over who was going where.

* * *

It was a few hours later, after lunch, that the subject was brought up again. "I think Sophie's idea is right," Peter said as we sat in Susan's parlor.

"Come again?" Edmund asked.

"I said I think Sophie's idea is right," Peter repeated.

"Thank you," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So this means I'm going to Calormene," Edmund said crossly.

"Yes," Peter replied, nodding his head for emphasis.

Edmund sighed, obviously resigning himself to his fate. "Fine. I'll go. But only because Susan needs looking after."

"I'm a grown woman!" Susan exclaimed indignantly.

"I don't trust you with all those Calormenes around," Edmund said evenly.

"You just don't like the fact that Rabadash is my suitor," Susan said, clearly irritated.

"Precisely," Edmund said calmly, settling back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

Susan huffed and was about to reply to that when Lucy cut in eagerly. "So does this mean I get to stay here all by myself?"

"I wish I shared your enthusiasm over it," Peter said sourly. "But it can't be helped, unless Sophie stayed behind, and she ought to go with Edmund and Susan. They'll need her help more than you will."

"So it's settled, then," I said. "Peter, when will you be leaving for the North?"

"As soon as I can," Peter said grimly.

* * *

So it was that two days later, on a bleak, grey morning, I stood at the gates of Cair Paravel with Edmund, Susan, and Lucy to see Peter and his troops off to the North. I watched as Peter embraced his siblings and bid them farewell, my heart aching from missing him already. When he turned towards me to say goodbye, however, all he said to me was, "Watch after them, Sophie. Keep them safe for me." And with that he turned away and mounted his horse, not even giving me time to say anything to him. I hid the disappointment I felt in my heart; I shouldn't have expected more than that as a farewell, not after what had happened at the ball.

As we watched Peter and his troops disappear on the road to the North, I turned and began to walk briskly back to the castle. "Sophie, are you all right?" Lucy asked in concern.

"I'm fine," I said reassuringly, turning around to face her. "I just want to get out of this damp air and inside, that's all."

"If you're sure that's all..." Lucy trailed off.

"It is," I said, nodding emphatically in an effort to convince myself that everything was, indeed, all right. Peter would come back and Lucy would be all right staying at Cair while I went off to Calormene with Susan and Edmund. Everything was going to be all right. But somehow I was having difficulties convincing myself of that.

* * *

We made plans to depart for Calormene a week after Peter left. Because of the quick timing, I was kept very busy getting things ready for our journey, something that I was glad of. My ladies-in-waiting all seemed to know something was wrong with me, because they kept trying to bring up the subject of Peter, but I wouldn't let them. I had too much to do - I couldn't indulge myself in deep conversations with anybody. Even Peter, if he had been around.

Peter. How I missed him that first week he was gone.

We hadn't been separated for more than a day or so at the most since we'd come to Narnia. Yet now I faced being apart from him for weeks, perhaps months. Perhaps it was for the best, I mused. After what had happened at the ball...

The ball. I shuddered every time the thought of it occurred. The worst part was that I could not, for the life of me, get it out of my head; in particular the disaster with Peter, the disaster which had all begun with Kidrash's proposal. I hoped against hope that I would not see Kidrash in Calormene. Deep down inside, however, I knew I would have to see him, and all I could do was pray that he wouldn't somehow coerce me into marrying him.

So were my thoughts in the week before our departure for Calormene. That is, until a letter arrived from Archenland.

* * *

"You're kidding me," Edmund said when he'd read through the letter.

"What is it?" Susan asked curiously.

"King Lune has asked us if we would do him a favor and take Prince Corin with us to Calormene," Edmund said.

I sat straight up in my chair. "No," I said emphatically. Corin was an eleven-year-old mischievous boy, and although we were dear friends with King Lune and his son, I was absolutely sure that we would somehow lose Corin in Calormene if we brought him with us.

"Wait," Susan said. "Lune is a dear, dear friend of ours, and I made a promise to his wife before she died that I would look after Corin."

"That doesn't mean we have to bring him with us," I protested.

"He'll cause some sort of ruckus if we bring him with us," Edmund added.

"Mhmm," I agreed. "He certainly will."

"Let me read the letter," Susan said.

Edmund handed over the letter, and I came over to sit by Susan so that I could read it as well. The letter went as follows:

 _Your majesties High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy:_

 _Greetings! I hope the visit from the Calormenes went smoothly. I have heard that you shall be visiting the Calormenes in the near future. May I request that you take my son Corin along with you? I believe he would benefit visiting another nation under the guidance of your Royal highnesses. I thank you for your consideration, and I always remain,_

 _His Majesty, King of Archenland,_

 _Lune_

"We should take him," Susan said.

I rolled my eyes. Susan had a soft spot for the boy for some strange reason; why, I could not fathom. "Mark my words, he'll cause trouble."

"I'll watch out for him," Susan promised. "He'll be under my constant supervision during the entire trip."

I looked at Edmund and then back at Susan. "Fine," I said, giving in. "As your advisor, I strongly advise against this. But since you're so hell-bent on bringing Corin, go ahead. We'll take him with us."

"But if we lose him or if he causes massive troubles, the blame is entirely on you," Edmund added.

"Excellent," Susan said, obviously pleased to have gotten her way. "I'll reply to King Lune immediately. We'll make a stop at one of the Archenland port on our way to Calormene."

"Why do I feel as though this is a huge mistake?" Edmund groaned as he swung his legs over the side of the easy chair he lounged in.

"Probably because it is," I said.

"Oh, stop being so pessimistic," Susan said. "This is going to be a marvelous trip. Just you wait and see."

I seriously doubted _that._

* * *

 _ **Another chapter, up so soon too! I've had some time to write lately, even though I thought I wouldn't have any time this summer, but I don't know if the updates will come nearly as quickly after this. So enjoy these ones while they're still coming! Also sorry this one is kind of boring, it's more of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will introduce Corin and they'll arrive in Calormene!  
~ The Authoress**_


	8. Corin

_**Music for Chapter 8: English Folk Song Suite, by Ralph Vaughn Williams  
**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Corin  


The day we left dawned bright and clear. I was unable to take all my ladies-in-waiting with me, so as a result I left Juliana and Lisette behind, taking Melisande and Natalya with me. Melisande was not at all eager to travel to Calormene and kept making all kinds of saucy comments about the Calormenes as we boarded the ship. "They literally just left not even two weeks ago, and _we're_ willing going to _visit_ them?" she grumbled.

"I'm wondering a little myself why we're going to visit them, but I suppose the real answer lies in the fact that they invited us. That and the fact that Susan just has to go, and we couldn't let her go alone," I replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Susan can be very - well, silly sometimes."

"Indeed she can," Melisande muttered underneath her breath. I sighed and crossed my fingers in the hopes that Melisande would be on her best behavior when we reached Calormene.

"I do hope the seas aren't rough," Natalya said, looking a little pale. "I got terribly seasick when I came from Galma to Narnia."

"I hope you don't get seasick either," Edmund said, coming up behind us. "Seasickness is quite awful."

"Oh, your majesty," Natalya gasped, looking even paler. "I didn't see you there - "

"No need to address me like that," Edmund said, grinning. "King Edmund, or even Edmund will do just fine."

I raised one eyebrow at Edmund in surprise while Natalya stammered, "Yes, your - I mean, King Edmund?"

"That's better," Edmund said, grinning even more broadly at Natalya. "Formalities are such a bother. Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to go speak to the captain."

With that he turned and left. "Well, that was rather odd," I remarked.

"Sophie!" Susan called to us from across the deck seconds after Edmund had left us. "Come here!"

"Coming!" I called back. Picking up my long skirts, I made my way over to where Susan stood with Mr. Tumnus and one of our advisors, Lord Peridan, both who were accompanying us on this trip to Calormene. At the moment Mr. Tumnus looked very worried and both Susan and Peridan looked as though they were slightly exasperated.

"There you are, Sophie," Susan said. "Mr. Tumnus is rather concerned over Lucy staying by herself at Cair without any of us."

"Yes," Mr. Tumnus said. "Lady Sophie, I am very worried that Lucy is by herself at Cair - perhaps... do you think I should stay with her?"

"Dear Mr. Tumnus," I said kindly. "Lucy will be perfectly fine staying at Cair. Remember, a good portion of our army remains with her to keep her safe, and I daresay that we won't be gone terribly long, no more than a month at most. And besides, we need you with us. Your wisdom and diplomacy is essential to our visit to Calormene, though it be a visit of friendship."

"Well, I suppose you're right..." Mr. Tumnus said, trailing off.

"Exactly," I said brightly. "She's going to be all right."

"Speaking of Lucy, here she comes to say goodbye," Susan said, nodding towards the opposite side of the ship.

Lucy came flying across the boat and nearly knocked Susan over in a hug. "Don't marry Rabadash," she said, causing Susan's mouth to drop open.

"I'm not - " she began to protest but was drowned out by Lucy, who threw her arms around me next.

"Don't let Susan marry Rabadash," she said earnestly.

"She won't - " I began, but stopped as Lucy repeated the same instructions to Peridan and Mr. Tumnus. "Aslan's mane, she's hopefully got a bit more sense than that."

Edmund came up to our group at that moment and Lucy also threw her arms around him. "Don't let Susan marry Rabadash," she entreated.

"By the Lion, if she even talks about marrying Rabadash I'll lock her in a tower and she won't ever see another suitor again," Edmund exclaimed vehemently.

"Edmund!" Susan said indignantly.

Edmund ignored her and pulled one of Lucy's braids instead. "You keep out of trouble, Lu, or I'll lock _you_ in a tower and you won't ever see any suitors again."

"But, Ed, I don't have any," Lucy said, wrinkling her brow.

"Good," Edmund said. "Dealing with Susan and Sophie's suitors is bad enough."

"But I haven't got any," I protested mildly.

"There was that Tarkaan," Edmund said. "And Peter, if he would just - " A glance from Susan shut him up. "Well, at least the Tarkaan."

I felt a sudden ache in my heart at the mention of Peter. "Well," I said brightly. "Hopefully I won't have to see Tarkaan Kidrash while we're in Calormene."

"And if you do I'll take care of him," Edmund said.

"Dear me, Edmund's getting just as overprotective as Peter," I said.

"One overprotective brother is bad enough," Lucy giggled.

"Sir," the captain of the ship, Darmith, said, coming over to us. "The ship's about ready to leave, so I would suggest that her Majesty Queen Lucy depart the ship."

"But of course," Edmund said jovially. "Well, goodbye, Lu. Don't destroy Cair while we're gone, all right?"

"Ugh, Ed! I won't!" Lucy said, but she gave him another hug before she left the ship.

"And so our journey begins," Susan said distantly as we began to sail out of the harbor. "I wonder if everything will be the same when our journey ends."

"Nothing ever remains the same," I replied, a little surprised at Susan's sudden philosophical turn of thought.

"I suppose you're right," Susan said. Then she added, brightening up a bit, "Especially when Corin's around."

"Oh, Dear Aslan," I groaned. "I'd nearly forgotten we were stopping at Anvard to pick up the little imp."

"So had I," Edmund said. "Thanks a lot for reminding me, I'd like to go kill myself now, how about that?"

"Edmund!" Susan admonished. "Corin is our guest."

"He'll cause a whole lot of trouble while we're in Calormene," Edmund predicted darkly.

"The boy's _eleven._ What trouble could he possibly cause?" Susan said dismissively.

* * *

Corin did, in fact, begin to cause trouble hardly a moment or two after the ship sailed out of Anvard's harbor by clambering up to the crow's nest and somehow managing to remain unseen. We searched high and low for him, terrified that he'd drowned, when finally he made known his whereabouts. Edmund and I were furious with Corin and threatened to keep him below deck for the entirety of the trip to Calormene, but alas, Susan intervened and managed to shorten his punishment to staying below deck for the rest of the day.

The next day, we awoke to him running around banging on a large pot with a tin spoon, both items that he'd stolen from the galley. Susan, of course, defended the little rascal from the wrath of Edmund, myself, and everyone else aboard the ship, and told him stories on the stern of the ship all morning long.

"She spoils him," I said to Edmund as we watched Susan dote on Corin.

"I know she does," Edmund said. "The little troublemaker should be kept below deck until we reach Tashbaan, in my opinion."

"As long as he doesn't cause trouble during our stay in Calormene," I said.

"Which he most likely will," Edmund said.

"Mhmm," I agreed. "He will."

We stood on the deck in silence for a few moments before Edmund spoke again. "Sophie, if I ask you something, will you promise not to bite my head off?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Of course I won't bite your head off. What it is?"

"What went wrong between you and Peter?" Edmund asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You're lying," Edmund said.

"Why does _everybody_ tell me that?" I said in exasperation.

"Because you're a terrible liar," Edmund pointed out.

I sighed. "I wish I wasn't."

"Well?" Edmund prompted.

"Kidrash proposed to me," I said after a moment's hesitation.

"And Peter got angry," Edmund guessed.

"I suppose to a degree he did," I said. "But it wasn't that."

"Then what was it?" Edmund asked.

"He almost kissed me," I said in a very small voice.

"Aslan's mane," Edmund swore, clearly not expecting that. "Then what?"

"He left before he actually kissed me," I said. "Then he tried to apologize later on, and I got mad at him, and now things are rather awkward between us."

"I'd say," Edmund said. "Well I hope you're able to work things out."

"I hope so, too," I began, but at that moment, our conversation was interrupted by Corin running up to Edmund and asking him to teach him swordfighting.

"I don't think so," Edmund said.

"Why not?" Corin demanded. "Do you think I'm not ready for it?"

"Not only that, but the world's not ready for you to handle a blade," Edmund replied calmly as I nearly choked on air trying to keep from laughing.

"Edmund!" was Susan's only admonishment. I must admit, I was rather proud of her for that.

* * *

It was later that day that Corin disappeared again, but fortunately this time we knew where to look for him. After we couldn't find him anywhere else on the ship, Edmund climbed up to the crow's nest and shouted back down, "I've found him!"

"Dear Aslan, will that rascal ever stop worrying us?" I muttered under my breath.

"Most likely not," Melisande replied sourly. "We should have left him in Archenland back with his father."

I began to reply to that when Edmund suddenly shouted back down in a far more excited tone, "Tashbaan in sight! We're nearly there!"

Immediately I hitched up my skirts and began to climb the rigging in an effort to see the capital city of Calormene. "Sophie, what are you doing?" Susan shrieked, but I ignored her, climbing farther and farther up, straining my eyes in an effort to catch a glimpse of the city. Then, as the ship rounded a bend, it came into view and I was nearly blinded by the sun reflecting off hundreds of glass roofs. There before me lay Tashbaan, glittering in all its magnificence; and for the first time I saw a different, beautiful side of Calormene. I wondered at how such a nation could produce such beautiful things such as this city and yet have such hostile people. As I watched the city grow closer and closer, something inside of me told me that I would find out exactly how such an apparent contradiction existed.

* * *

 ** _I'm back! Corin's quite the mischievous fellow, isn't he?  
Review please!  
~ The Authoress_**


	9. Tashbaan

_**Music for Chapter 9: Cuban Overture, by George Gershwin  
**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Tashbaan  


Within a couple of hours, we had docked and were greeted by an envoy of Calormene guards and nobles. "Welcome to Calormene, your royal highnesses," the leader of the group said, stepping forward and bowing. "I am Tarkaan Jamal, and along with my fellow nobles, I have been sent by the Tisroc (may he live forever!) to escort you to the palace." He was tall with an attractive, clean-shaven face, and I found myself strangely drawn to him. "The Tisroc (may he live forever!) has sent litters for all of you so you may enjoy most thoroughly the short journey through Tashbaan."

"Thank you, Tarkaan," Susan said graciously. "The Tisroc - ah, may he live forever! - is most generous."

Tarkaan Jamal merely smiled and bowed again, gesturing to the litters which waited behind him and the other men. I soon found myself being helped into a dark purple litter with drapes of paler purple fabric, my ladies in waiting close behind me. "I think we should use these in Narnia," I said, crossing my ankles and leaning back into the cushions.

"Oh, I like that idea," Natalya agreed eagerly.

Melisande merely grunted and said, "I've got feet for walking and that's fine by me."

"Oh 'Sande," I began as I raised myself from the cushions to sit up, but then was interrupted by a jolt from the litter-bearers raising the litter and beginning to walk. "I didn't see that coming," I grunted upon being thrown back onto the cushions.

"I still like walking better," Melisande said stubbornly.

"Aslan's Mane, Melisande, enjoy this while we can! And oh, let's look outside! I want to see everything," I said, peeking through the draperies as my excitement grew.

Tashbaan completely captivated my five senses; the sights, the sounds, the smells - I'd never been in such an exotic and stimulating environment in my life, and I drank every bit of it in eagerly. I marveled at the bright colors and the brilliant sunshine and wondered at how Calormene had gotten such a reputation for being so sinister and barbaric. I tossed that thought out of my mind as soon as it wandered in, however, and continued to be absorbed in the sights of Tashbaan. We were in the market district of Tashbaan at that moment, and it was so crowded that it was almost overwhelming. Even the dirtiest beggar on the streets wore colorful rags, and the vendors were bright and boisterous.

"I've never seen so many colors in my life," Natalya breathed in astonishment.

"Neither have I," I said, fascinated. "It's so beautiful."

After some time we left the market district and found ourselves among the villas of the lower nobility. It was quieter in this sector of the city, although the streets were still bustling with people. I fell in love with the serene villas framed by palm trees and decided on a whim to build something like it back in Narnia. As we went on, the villas grew bigger and more ornate, and I could tell these were the villas of the upper nobility, those within the inner court of the Tisroc. Then, we made one final turn and there before us was the Tisroc's palace. It was tall and sprawling with jewels set into the marble walls, so that the whole palace sparkled brilliantly.

Even Melisande was impressed, even if it was only the slightest amount. "It doesn't hold a candle to Cair Paravel; but the light is rather pretty, coming off the castle like that."

"Did you hear that? I do believe Melisane is saying something positive about Calormene," I said in a teasing manner to Natalya.

"What a shock!" Natalya giggled.

Melisande held her head up proudly. "Oh, shut up," she said.

Edmund came over to our litter and held out his hand to help us out. "Allow me, miladies."

He helped me out first, and then Melisande. When he helped Natalya out of the litter, however, I couldn't help but notice how Edmund kissed her hand gallantly and how a blush spread over Natalya's face. I pretended that I hadn't noticed it, but I took careful note of it and decided to keep an eye on the two of them in the future.

"Your excellencies," Tarkaan Jamal said, coming towards us out of his litter. "I hope that you have enjoyed your journey through the city."

"Indeed we have," Susan said. "Tashbaan is a most beautiful city unlike any other I have ever seen."

Tarkaan Jamal smiled and then swept a long bow. "If you will please follow me, I shall escort you to your apartments. The Tisroc (may he live forever!) has set aside a large portion of the palace for your majesties during your stay here in Calormene."

"How generous and kind of the Tisroc (may he live forever)!" Susan exclaimed.

"Indeed, it is most gracious of him," Edmund added.

Tarkaan Jamal merely bowed in response. "I shall inform the Tisroc (may he live forever!) that you are pleased with your lodgings." With that he bowed once again and entered his litter again. I gazed after him, intrigued by his aloof yet polished manner.

"You find him attractive," Susan stated. She startled me a little, but I kept my calm.

"No," I replied. "Just intrigued. There's something about him, I can't put my finger on it."

"Aslan's Mane, Sophie," Melisande said, rolling her eyes. "You think that about everyone."

"I do not," I protested mildly.

"Now, then," Edmund said with a hint of annoyance. "Let's get ourselves settled and try to enjoy ourselves, although I don't know if _I_ shall."

"You're impossible, Ed," I said, shaking my head. "Do try to enjoy yourself. Look how beautiful it is here!"

"I suppose," was all Edmund would say.

* * *

It was evening when we heard from the Tisroc. We were all sitting around in Susan's sitting room, a delicate room with open windows and gauzy curtains and low silk chaise longues everywhere, when a messenger arrived. "The Tisroc (may he live forever!) has a message from you," he said smoothly, handing over a scroll to Susan.

"Thank you," Susan replied. "Does the Tisroc (may he live forever!) wish an answer right away to his message?"

"He does, your royal highness," the messenger said.

"Then I shall read it straightaway," Susan said, opening the scroll. After a few minutes she said, "The Tisroc (may he live forever!) hopes we had an uneventful and safe journey, and is glad our rooms are to our liking. He also wishes for us to dine with him tomorrow evening."

"Excellent, Susan!" I said.

"That is most kind of him," Edmund said.

"Messenger, tell the Tisroc (may he live forever!) that we shall be delighted to dine with him tomorrow evening," Susan said.

The messenger bowed. "I shall relay this message to the Tisroc (may he live forever!) immediately." He then left the room.

"Well, this shall be exciting," I said.

"I'm not sure if I like the idea..." Mr. Tumnus said.

"We must, good Tumnus," Peridan said, "or else the Tisroc shall be enraged and would most likely murder us all in our beds while we slept!"

"Aslan, help us all," Mr. Tumnus said fearfully.

"It shall be fine," Edmund said. "I won't enjoy it, but hopefully the rest of you will."

"I think it will be quite fun," I began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

It turned out to be another messenger, who had a pack of letters in hand. "These were delivered just now for Queen Susan," he said.

"Thank you," I said. "I shall give them to her."

My heart leapt when I noticed Peter's seal on the letters, and as soon as the messenger had left I eagerly hurried to Susan. "Susan, look, they're from Peter!" I exclaimed.

"Oh!" Susan said, and opened them quickly. "He's sent one for all of us, and one for you, Edmund. And one for you, Sophie."

Wordlessly I took the letter that Susan handed to me and rose from where I had sat just a moment ago. "Aren't you going to wait to listen to what he has to say to all of us?" Edmund asked.

"I'll read it over later," I said. "I'd like to see what's in this letter first. Besides, I need a bit of a walk to stretch my legs. I've been sitting far too long."

With that I got up and went out of the room to the balcony overlooking Tashbaan. With slightly shaking hands I opened my letter and began to read.

 _Sophie,_

 _I want to apologize for being an idiot. I should never have acted the way I did the night of the ball. You're right, you know; you're always right. If we courted it could ruin everything and I want to keep your friendship more than anything else in the world. Your friendship means everything to me. You mean everything to me._

 _Keep Susan safe. I don't trust Rabadash, and I don't think you trust him either. Besides, I'd rather Susan marry for love, not for a position or a title, and I don't think she's truly in love with Rabadash even though she says she is. You know what I mean, I think. You always understood these things better than I ever did, anyway. Just keep Susan safe._

 _Also, stay safe yourself. I want you coming back alive and in one piece. Besides, I've got something for you that I picked up during my travels to Ettinsmoor. I think you'll love it. At least, I'm hoping you will._

 _May Aslan watch over you always and keep all of you safe._

 _Your idiot king,_

 _Peter_

 _P.S. Don't let Edmund do anything stupid._

I choked back a laugh at the postscript while simultaneously blinking back tears. How I loved that idiot king.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for being away so long! It's been one hell of a semester... that's really all I can say. Plus my muse left me in the middle of writing this chapter when I began it back in September. However, I think that my muse has returned, and now with a break approaching quickly, hopefully there will be more chapters coming soon!  
~ The Authoress**_


	10. The Tisroc's Banquet

_**Music for Chapter 10: Danzon No. 3 by Arturo Marquez  
**_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Tisroc's Banquet  


"Today I shall see Rabadash," was the first thing Susan said the next morning. She was standing on the balcony outside her sitting room, her dark hair in a low bun on the nape of her neck and she wore a pale pink dressing gown. "Today I shall see my love."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Indeed you shall," I said wryly.

"Are you mocking me, Sophie?" Susan asked.

"Oh, no," I said, shaking my head. "Never."

Susan opened her mouth to say something else when Edmund burst in, followed closely by Mr. Tumnus and Peridan. "Please tell me Corin's here," he panted.

"I haven't seen him since last night," I said, confused.

"Aslan's Mane," Edmund swore. "I can't find the kid anywhere."

"Of course not," I said, extremely annoyed.

"Where have you looked?" Susan asked worriedly.

"All through the apartments. I'm just hoping he hasn't wandered into another part of the palace, or even worse, Tashbaan itself," Edmund said.

"I just _knew_ something like this would happen," Mr. Tumnus said frantically. "I just _knew_ it."

"My poor darling Corin," Susan said, beginning to cry. "What if he's hurt somewhere? Or if someone's taken him hostage?"

"By the Lion, who'd even _want_ to take the little rascal hostage?" Edmund said.

"It's entirely possible," Peridan said gravely.

"All right, all right, let's all keep calm," I said, raising my voice in order to be heard. "We won't find him at all at this rate."

"Let's split up and look for him," Peridan suggested.

"Excellent idea," Edmund said, but before he could get any further, the door open and none other than Corin walked through it.

"I was wondering, when is breakfast?" he asked.

Edmund and I looked at each other in vexation, Peridan put a hand to his forehead, and Mr. Tumnus looked as though he were about to cry. Susan ran forward and hugged the boy, saying, "You've had us so worried, Corin! Where on earth have you been?"

"I was looking for breakfast, that's all," Corin said nonchalantly, obviously unaware of the panic he'd caused us to be in for a few moments.

"Get him some breakfast," Edmund muttered. "I'm going back to bed."

* * *

The morning incident with Corin was quickly forgotten by most, with the exception of Edmund. Susan, being far too excited about dining with the Tisroc that evening, insisted that we begin getting ready right after lunch. "I want to look exquisite," she declared.

I sighed. "Susan, you always look exquisite," I said.

"Thanks, Sophie," Susan said, smiling a little. "But I want to look even more so tonight."

"I know," I said. I bit my lip, wondering if I should say anything about my - and Peter's - misgivings about Rabadash. I decided against it, for the time being, and resolved to talk to her about the matter at a later time.

"Help me decide on a dress," Susan said. "The blue or the red?"

I looked at both dresses she held out in front of me. The blue dress had a long skirt with a train and flowing sleeves with an off-the-shoulder neckline. The red, on the other hand, had a deep neckline with sheer ruched sleeves and the new bell skirt. "I do believe the blue would be a better choice," I said. "Blue is your color, after all."

"Then I shall wear the blue," Susan said.

"Don't try to overdo things tonight," I said after a few minutes of silence as Susan brushed her dark hair.

"I won't," Susan promised, turning around in her chair. "You seem rather worried, Soph. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "I just want you to be happy, Su."

"I am happy," Susan said, looking a little confused.

"But would you be happy with Rabadash?" I said gently.

"I'm sure I would be," Susan said. "I have no reason to think why I shouldn't."

"As of right now," I said.

"What does that mean?" Susan asked, perplexed.

"A person's true character can often be hidden unless they're at home, in the surroundings they're most comfortable with," I said, struggling to find the right words.

"I think I know Rabadash's true character, if that's what you're trying to insinuate," Susan said rather coldly, turning back around.

I bit my lip. "I was only trying to help," I said after a few moments of silence had passed between us.

"Don't you always," Susan said flatly.

I felt oddly hurt. "I think I'm going to write back to Peter," I said softly. "I'll be back in a little while."

Susan did not even acknowledge me as I left the room.

* * *

 _Dear Peter,_

 _You don't need to apologize. We both were idiots. Let's just let the matter drop and go on as we always have. But thank you for the apology._

 _I'll make sure Edmund doesn't do anything stupid. Unfortunately at the moment it is Susan that we must worry about doing something stupid, not Edmund. Susan declares herself to be in love with Rabadash and she refuses any advice we have to give her on it. She will not see reason and is throwing caution to the wind. I am rather worried about her right now._

 _Did anybody tell you yet that Corin's on this trip with us? King Lune wrote to us right before we left and asked if we would bring him with us for "experience". We already have lost (and fortunately found) him twice. I'm scared to death he'll run off in the middle of the night. He drives me absolutely insane. Aslan once told me that good always comes from evil. I don't see what good will come of Corin being with us._

 _We've been invited to a banquet held by the Tisroc tonight. Susan's been preening half the day and pining for Rabadash the other half. I can't wait to come back to Narnia._

 _I'll try to stay safe. I have a bad feeling that this trip will turn sour relatively quickly, and I have a feeling that this will be Rabadash's doing. But I shall try to remain safe._

 _Stay safe, Peter. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt while fighting the Giants, let alone die._

 _Much love,  
_

 _Sophie_

 _P.S. What on earth did you get me? Granted, you didn't need to get me anything, but now I'm extremely curious._

* * *

The time came that evening to attend the Tisroc's banquet. All of us were going, even Corin (against my better judgement). "I think it's a horrible idea to bring Corin along," I whispered to Edmund as we were escorted to the main palace.

"At least we can keep an eye on him here," Edmund whispered back.

"I would have gladly stayed behind with him," I said.

"As would have I," Edmund said. "But alas, we must go; lest we offend the Tisroc. That could be disastrous."

"Very much so," I reluctantly agreed.

For all the sights I had seen in Tashbaan so far, I was completely unprepared for what the Tisroc's banquet would be like. The lights were low and the sounds of exotic music played upon pipes and drums drifted through the hall. Dancing girls dressed in almost sheer gauze draped about their bodies gracefully and nearly seductively wove their way around the hall. Young, handsome men leapt through the air as they brought platters of food in. It was completely unlike any other banquet I had attended yet and I did not know what to think of it.

"I don't like it," Edmund whispered under his breath to me.

"It's certainly very different," I said. "I'm sure the food is good, in any case."

"For all we know they're going to poison us," Edmund muttered very quietly.

"Oh, shut up, you two," Susan hushed us as the sound of trumpets ushered us in.

"Lady Sophie of the Lantern of Narnia, her majesty Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, and his majesty King Edmund the Just, of Narnia," a well-oiled Tarkaan announced.

"My most esteemed guests!" the Tisroc said, standing. "A place of honor for you up here at my table."

We were escorted up to the Tisroc's table by the well-oiled Tarkaan who announced us, and were seated on ornate cushions on the floor. All the other princes and nobles were seated as well on cushions, and the Tisroc was the only person in the room sitting upon a chair. Susan was seated next to Rabadash, with Edmund next to her. I was sitting on the other side of Edmund with Corin to my left.

I was completely content with where I was sitting and didn't even notice the nobles on the other side of the table until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Lady Sophie," the deep voice said almost diagonally to me. I looked up, and in shock I saw Tarkaan Kidrash. "What a pleasure to see you again."

* * *

 ** _Anddddd Kidrash is back. Gotta love that annoying jerk. We'll see what happens there, won't we? ;)  
~ The Authoress_**


	11. A Most Unexpected Rescue

_**Music for Chapter 11: Waltz No. 2, by Dmitri Shostakovich  
**_

* * *

Chapter 11: A Most Unexpected Rescue

"Tarkaan Kidrash," I said, my mouth going completely dry. I forced myself to sound pleasant. "What an unexpected surprise!"

"It is quite an unexpected surprise to see you here, as well. I had heard of your coming to Calormene with his majesty King Edmund and her majesty Queen Susan, as well as his highness Prince Corin; but I did not expect to see you so soon," Kidrash said smoothly. "What does your ladyship think of Calormene?"

"I have never seen anything like it before," I said. It was the honest truth.

Kidrash seemed sufficiently pleased with this answer. "That is because no other country is like Calormene. We have the best of everything here, for after all, we are the best of all the lands."

"It's a lovely country," I conceded. I was not willing to say anything that would sound more in agreement with Kidrash's statement.

"While you are here, your ladyship," Kidrash continued, "you ought to visit me at my country estate as you promised when I was visiting your fair barbarian country."

I nearly choked on my drink that I had just raised to my lips. I had nearly forgotten about that. "I should like to, although I'm not sure if I shall be able to. I must stay with my lord King Edmund and my lady Queen Susan for the duration of this visit, as I promised my lord High King Peter."

"Of course," Kidrash said. I could detect only the barest hint of disapproval in his voice. "You must stay with your lieges. _Especially_ if your promised his majesty High King Peter." My stomach grew cold as he spoke. I knew he still believed Peter and I were to be betrothed.

"Yes, indeed, she must," Edmund broke in. "Perhaps, however, we shall drop in for the day if we visit the region in which lies your country estate."

"I should be most honored if you did, your majesty," Kidrash said.

I felt sick at the thought, so sick that when all the food was brought around I could hardly eat a bite of it even though it looked absolutely delicious. I could see Kidrash frowning upon me because I hardly ate. To my right, past Edmund, Susan was being quite forward towards Rabadash; and on my left Corin wouldn't stop asking Kidrash questions about Calormene. The entirety of the banquet was a miserable time for me.

I fared no better after the food was eaten and some dancing commenced. Kidrash, I know, was about to ask me to be his dancing-partner for the first dance, but fortunately Edmund beat him to the question. I gladly accepted Edmund's offer to dance, and we went immediately to the dance floor. "Thanks, Ed," I said.

"But of course," Edmund replied. "I don't like that Kidrash fellow. He's no good for you."

"I know," I said. "I'm so glad I turned him down when he asked me to marry him."

"I am, too," Edmund said. "Cair wouldn't be the same without you. I'd sort of miss you, I think."

"Oh, I feel so loved," I said teasingly.

"You should," Edmund laughed. Then he grew serious. "Peter would miss you the most, you know."

"Would he?" I said. There was still some doubt in my mind over that.

"He would," Edmund said. "You know, ever since you threw your lot in with ours, Peter's been a different person."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"After our father left for the war back in that - that other place, I think Peter felt the need to step into that role. He was so serious and overprotective all the time - "

"You mean more so than he is now?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Believe it or not, yes," Edmund said, laughing a little. "He changed, though, when we met you on the train. He was happier. Lightened up a bit. You know?"

"I think I do know," I said thoughtfully. "I hope he comes home safely."

"I do, too," Edmund said solemnly.

The dance ended, and no sooner than Edmund had walked me off the dance floor than Kidrash seized the opportunity to dance with me. "You cannot refuse me, my Lady Sophie," he said when I began to protest of a small headache, and led me back out among the dancers.

The music was slow and sultry, and Kidrash used this as an opportunity to pull me towards his body. "Have you danced many Caloremene dances before?" Kidrash asked.

"I have not had the pleasure, no," I replied, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Ah. Then I ought to teach you the proper ways of dancing to our music," Kidrash said.

"That's very kind of you," I said politely.

"It's no trouble at all, your ladyship," Kidrash said smoothly. "First. The woman is always at the command of the man. Never is the man at the command of the woman, unlike in some of your Narnian dances." As he said this, he pulled me closer. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Most of our dances the man is the lead with the woman following," I said.

"But not all," Kidrash. "The Moon Festival that I have heard much about - I believe it is the other way around?"

"That is true," I admitted. Although I'd been to the Moon Festival before, I had never participated in more than a few dances. Held in early summer, it was more of a mating ritual for the dryads and satyrs than a real festival. We'd also left early, before it was impossible not to look anywhere and see couples making passionate love on the edges of the festivities.

"My point exactly," Kidrash said. "Second of all - our dances are not simply ways to get to know each other, as they may be in your land. Here, they are designed to be amorous, all for - shall we say _erotic -_ pleasure. The woman must please the man."

"Might the man please the woman?" I said boldly.

"If it so happens, then I suppose," Kidrash said. "But regardless of whether the man pleases the woman, the woman must please the man." He shifted his hands from my waist to directly above my hips.

"Women aren't objects, my lord Tarkaan Kidrash," I said. "Yet you and your culture seem to treat women as such."

"Women are the weaker sex, my lady Sophie," Kidrash said. "Tash gave women to men to be the ends to their pleasure and to bear their children."

"But women can do so much more than that," I protested.

"They can - but they ought not to," Kidrash said firmly, gripping my hips firmly and pulling me against him.

"Please let go of me, Tarkaan Kidrash," I said.

"Only if you reconsider my earlier proposal of marriage to you," Kidrash said.

"I should not have to for you to stop touching me in such an inappropriate manner," I protested.

"Unhand her," a new voice broke in. I turned to see none other than Tarkaan Jamal, who escorted us to the palace yesterday, at my side.

Kidrash looked from me to Tarkaan Jamal to me again. "Fine," he sneered. "But, my lady Sophie, you have not seen the last of me."

I shuddered as he walked away. "You look unwell, my lady," Tarkaan Jamal said, putting a hand to my waist. "Allow me to bring you some refreshment."

"Thank you," I said gratefully as Tarkaan Jamal led me off the dance floor.

"Would you care to explain what happened? Or is that too personal of a question to ask?" Tarkaan Jamal asked.

"I believe Tarkaan Kidrash supposed himself to be teaching me a lesson for refusing his offer of marriage that he made to me," I said, sighing a bit.

"That sounds like something he would do," Tarkaan Jamal said. "I apologize on behalf of my countryman. Unfortunately there are quite a lot of Calormenes who think the way he does. I am considered somewhat of a radical because I do not think like they do."

"I'm glad you don't," I said impulsively. "I mean - I don't mean to disrespect the views of your countrymen but - I do not share their opinions when it comes to the role of women."

"Good. Neither do I," Tarkaan Jamal said. "It is rather crowded in here. Would you care for a midnight tour of the gardens, my lady Sophie?"

"I should like that very much," I said, smiling.

I spent the next several hours with Tarkaan Jamal wandering the Tisroc's magnificent gardens. I was pleased to find in the kind Tarkaan someone who shared similar opinions on almost everything and someone I could converse with easily. It was also a wonderful distraction from the pressing worry I had about Susan throwing herself at Rabadash. Of course, I did not tell him of those worries, or of anything really confidential at all - it was just nice to have made a friend.

Towards dawn he brought me back to the banquet, which showed no sign of ending anytime soon. "Do you see King Edmund or Queen Susan anywhere?" he asked.

I searched the room with my eyes. "I see Queen Susan with Rabadash and King Edmund's watching them from a corner with Prince Corin," I said.

"Excellent. I will bid you goodnight, in that case. It was lovely meeting you again, my lady Sophie," Tarkaan Jamal said. He bowed and then disappeared into the crowd before I even had a chance to thank him for the wonderful night.

I made my way through the crowd to where Edmund was. "There you are," Edmund said. "I was worried about you."

"I was in the gardens," I said. "Mostly to hide from Tarkaan Kidrash."

"And?" Edmund prodded.

"And I met a very nice Tarkaan, Tarkaan Jamal," I said. "Actually he was the one who was our main escort yesterday."

"Oh, that fellow," Edmund said. "He seemed rather nice."

"He's very nice," I said enthusiastically. "I like him a great deal."

"Don't throw yourself at him like Susan's throwing herself at Rabadash," Edmund warned.

"Ed!" I exclaimed. "I didn't mean like him in that way."

"Just making sure," Edmund said defensively. "Besides. You can't go get married to someone not in Narnia. We need you, Soph."

"And I need you all too," I said. "You're my family, after all."

"And you're our family too," Edmund said. "Look at that. I'm being sappy. I've got to stop that."

I laughed. "Too much to drink, eh?"

"Not enough you mean," Edmund groaned. "Do you want to go back to our apartments? I'm rather of that mind. I already sent Corin back with Peridan."

"I think I'd like that very much," I said. "Shall we fetch Susan?"

"Yes," Edmund said vehemently. "I'll get her."

It took Edmund and I a little prodding, but we managed to get Susan away from Rabadash and retired to our rooms. I collapsed into bed almost immediately as soon as we got back, not even bothering to get out of my dress. The last thing my mind registered before I fell asleep was of how kind Tarkaan Jamal, but in spite of that, my dreams were all and only of a golden-haired man walking peacefully with me on the shores of Cair Paravel.

* * *

 ** _Another chapter so soon! What is this?! No, it's probably from the fact that I kinda broke my face and haven't been able to do much practicing flute for college auditions, which is what takes up all my spare time nowadays. Well, I didn't actually break my face, I just kinda through a freak accident shifted my whole jaw out of position and now it's in quite a bit of pain and I've been on a lot of pain meds plus icing it all the time. Hopefully it'll get better soon. But in the meantime, I've had time to actually work on this story which I've sadly neglected over the past several months. Hope you enjoy it!  
~ The Authoress_**


	12. Correspondences

**_Music for Chapter 12: La Fille aux Cheveux de Lin (The Girl with the Flaxen Hair) by Claude Debussy._**

* * *

Chapter 12: Correspondences 

During the next few days we only received word from Rabadash once, and that was to say he was far too busy on state affairs to visit with us. Well, that is, he implied that but never directly said it. Edmund was absolutely infuriated, Peridan was displeased, Mr. Tumnus was kept too busy watching after Corin to have any sort of real reaction to this, and as for Susan? Oh, Susan just spent all of her time lying on her bed alternating between weeping dramatically and singing sorrowful love ballads rather out of key. I was rather of a mind to knock some sense into her, but Melisande and Natalya reminded me that doing that was most likely not the best course of action. I was quite honestly far more annoyed with Rabadash for inadvertently being the cause of Susan's present state than for him ignoring his royal guests. I could only stand so many tears and so much out of tune singing before I was likely to go mad, or quite possibly harm someone. Preferably Rabadash.

It was after a few days of this that I received another letter from Peter, and it read as follows:

 _Dear Sophie,_

 _I'm glad you accept my apology. The awkwardness between us in the last few days we were together was unbearable and I hated it. I'm glad we're on better terms now._

 _Corin is on the trip? Well have fun looking after that imp. Don't lose him in the streets of Tashbaan by all means. I'll let you off trade agreements for a week if you get him back to Lune safely._

 _How was the banquet? Please tell me that Susan didn't throw herself at Rabadash all evening. She did, though, didn't she? I've got a feeling she did. I'm very worried about her. I want her to marry for love, and Rabadash doesn't love her. He desires her greatly, indeed that much is plainly obvious from the lust in his eyes whenever he lays eyes on her, but he doesn't love her. I can't bear the thought of her in an unhappy marriage. Please, please I beg you, try to talk her out of falling for Rabadash._

 _I won't lie, right now I miss you terribly. It's odd not having you by my side, my loyal advisor and even more loyal friend. We won a battle against the Giants yesterday. I think you would have been proud of the soldiers if you'd been there to watch the bravery exhibited by all of them. There were very few casualties and only a handful of serious injuries._

 _Write back soon._

 _Peter_

 _P.S. I don't know if I'll give it to you right away when I get back. I may wait awhile, so I'm afraid your curiosity may not be satisfied for quite some time._

* * *

 _Dear Peter,_

 _Rabadash is treating us quite terribly and Susan won't stop going back and forth between weeping loudly and singing sorrowful love songs out of key and I cannot take any more of it. We have not seen him since the night of the banquet. I am very annoyed, not so much because we haven't seen him because personally the less I see of him the better, but more so because of Susan's reaction to all this. Her reaction to when you wouldn't let the Duke of the Lone Islands court her was absolutely nothing compared to this. I still am not quite sure why she wanted to be courted by him. He was such a bumbling, rude oaf._

 _I'll try not to lose Corin. Mr. Tumnus has been looking after him quite well, and having the duty of keeping watch over him keeps Mr. Tumnus occupied and not thinking of how Rabadash is behaving towards us. Also, getting out of trade agreements for a week does sound rather nice. I think I might just go on a short trip if this happens, and then I shall come back at the end of the week and laugh at you struggling to make heads and tails out of the trade agreements. After all, you can't very well get on without me around. Although Edmund might be able to help you... perhaps._

 _Oh! Something rather nice has happened on this trip - I met a rather interesting Calormene. His name is Tarkaan Jamal, and he has very different views on life than his countrymen. I rather like him. He's a nice fellow to chat with, although I regret to say I have not seen him since the banquet. I hope to run into him again soon, because it was very refreshing to hear a Calormene speak rather like a Narnian._

 _I miss you too, Peter. I really do. And I didn't need to be there to be proud of your soldiers - I am very proud of them from what you have told me._

 _I don't believe there is anything else I have to write of. I shall inform you immediately if something goes badly, but if not, I shall be eagerly anticipating another letter from you._

 _All my love,_

 _Sophie_

 _P.S. Wait a while before you give it to me? Why on earth would you do that? You're teasing me; I'm sure of it._

* * *

 _Dear Sophie,_

 _I am completely shocked to hear of Rabadash's behavior towards all of you. I have found him to be many things - things I shall not write down in this letter but I'm sure you know what I have found him to be - but this is worse than I thought of him. If he keeps treating you like this, then I hope you will all have the good sense to leave Tashbaan and come back to Narnia. This is absolutely abominable. The rulers of a country cannot treat their esteemed royal visitors from another country like this. My opinion of Calormene has lessened greatly._

 _Of course you'll laugh at me fumbling through trade agreements. I wouldn't expect anything less. All those islands and their odd laws pertaining only to those specific regions - it's quite enough to make my head spin. I can't stand doing them. But you make it bearable, as always. You make everything horrid far more bearable._

 _We are doing well in our fight to subdue the Giants. I'm hoping we will be finished up within the month - yes, that's how quickly things are moving._

 _Tarkaan Jamal sounds very interesting, but remember he is a Calormene. I wouldn't trust him, even if he says his opinions are different from those of his countrymen._

 _I hope my letter comes speedily enough to you so that you are not anticipating it for long. I shall be waiting for your reply. Your correspondence is one of the only things that is cheerful around here, besides the fact that we will hopefully be returning home soon. Ettinsmoor is a very dreary place._

 _Yours,_

 _Peter._

 _P.S. I'm actually quite serious and not teasing you at all. But rest assured, I will give it to you someday. I promise._

* * *

 _ **I have been so sadly neglectful of this story. Life has certainly been very, very busy and I'm in the middle of getting ready to go to college. However, I just got my wisdom teeth out so looks like I've got time to write a bit. I know this is a pretty short filler chapter, but I'm trying to figure out where to go next with the story. Hope you enjoy!**_  
 _ **~ The Authoress**_


	13. Susan Finally Realizes

**_Music for Chapter 13: Deux Esquisses pour flute et piano: No. 2, Orientale by Philippe Gaubert_**

* * *

Chapter 13: Susan Finally Realizes

It was a full two weeks since the Tisroc's banquet that I saw Tarkaan Jamal again. I was with Melisande and Natalya in the royal gardens, as that was one of the few places in all of Tashbaan really that women were allowed to go without a male escort. I hated the custom and found it to be highly chauvinistic and very, _very_ annoying. The three of us were making comical, witty comments under our breaths on all the people we passed by when suddenly I spied the Tarkaan. I remembered Peter's words about not trusting the kind man, but I had disagreed with him the moment I read his letter, and thus quickly tossed those thoughts out of my head. Tarkaan Jamal noticed me with my ladies-in-waiting and bowed respectfully before coming over to us.

"It's been quite a while since I've seen you, milady," he said.

"Yes, I'm afraid I've been quite occupied with entertaining her majesty Queen Susan," I said, curtsying. "Allow me to introduce my two ladies-in-waiting: Melisande, to my right, and Natalya, to my left.

"I am very pleased to meet you, miladies," Tarkaan Jamal said, sweeping a bow to each of them.

"You're the one who was so kind as to rescue my lady Sophie from Tarkaan Kidrash," Melisande blurted out in her blunt way.

"Melisande!" I said.

Tarkaan Jamal laughed. "Yes, yes I am," he said. "Tarkaan Kidrash often behaves rather inappropriately, but it is downrightly disgraceful when he behaves inappropriately towards a guest of the Tisroc."

"I didn't like him when he visited," Melisande said.

"I apologize for Melisande's quick tongue," I said hastily. "She often speaks her mind."

"Let her speak it, then," Tarkaan Jamal said. "It's quite a refreshing change from the women here, who are taught to hold their tongues at all costs."

"I'm sure it is," I said sincerely.

"Have you been seeing a lot of Prince Rabadash?" Tarkaan Jamal asked after a moment of silence.

"Actually, no, we haven't," I said. "It seems rather odd."

"That is strange," Tarkaan Jamal said, wrinkling his brow. "Usually the Tisroc and his sons are more friendly with their visitors."

"Perhaps they have many state matters to handle at the moment," I said.

"Perhaps they do," Tarkaan Jamal said. He seemed for a moment that he would elaborate upon this, but then he appeared to change his mind.

"Well, I believe we must be getting on with our walk," I said. "It was a pleasure to see you again, my lord Tarkaan."

"And a pleasure to see you again, my lady Sophie. Miladies Melisande and Natalya, it was a pleasure to meet you both."

"And you likewise, milord," Melisande said, Natalya echoing her in agreement.

We walked on in silence for a few minutes before Melisande could no longer hold her tongue. "Well! I like him."

"I do too," Natalya agreed.

"He is a nice man," I said. "Peter is suspicious of him, though."

"Of course his majesty is," Melisande. "Peter loves you."

I turned to Melisande. "I know you and everyone else thinks that to be true, but believe me when I say that Peter and I are only friends," I said, feeling an unwanted ache in my heart. "We have recently discussed this and decided the best course of action for us would be to remain platonic, close friends. I am only his advisor, Melisande, and he is my king. We cannot afford to ruin that relationship, for the sake of Narnia."

For once Melisande had nothing to say except a sympathetic, "Oh, Sophie," as she squeezed my hand, which was quite unlike her. Natalya, as usual, said nothing but looked at me sadly.

"It's quite all right," I said, bringing a smile to my face and taking a hand from both of them in each of mine. "Truly, it is."

"If you say so, Sophie," Melisande said doubtfully. "But I shall not bring the subject up again, if it would make you feel better."

"Nor I," Natalya chimed in.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. We began to walk again. "Tarkaan Kidrash believes Peter and I to be betrothed, and that's why he tried to force himself on me a bit at the Tisroc's banquet. Isn't that almost laughable?"

"It's pathetic," Melisande said emphatically. "You'd think the scumbag would take your word for it, but of course he can't possibly do _that_."

* * *

When we arrived back at our apartments, we found Susan in the best mood she had been in in the past two weeks. "Rabadash has invited us to dine with him tonight!" she said gleefully, dancing around the sitting room.

"It's about damn time," Edmund said irritably.

"Language, Ed," I said. "And Susan, that's excellent. Who is invited? All of us?"

Susan snatched up the invitation from where it lay on the floor, apparently where she had tossed it as soon as she had received it. "Why, all of us have been invited! Even our ladies-in-waiting, Soph. And you, too, Corin."

"Corin?" Edmund exclaimed, and I felt the same way that he looked, but nobody except for Sallowpad the Raven, who was Peridan's assistant, bothered to acknowledge this.

"He, too, is royal," the Raven croaked.

"Why do I have to come along?" Corin wanted to know, but nobody, not even Sallowpad, bothered to answer him either.

* * *

After the way Rabadash had been coldly treating us, I had low expectations for how the dinner would go. Unfortunately, even though I had set my expectations rather low, they were not met. We arrived at eight o'clock sharp, but neither the Tisroc nor Rabadash nor any Calormene nobles were present. One by one some of the high ranking nobles also invited began to wander in and seat themselves according to rank, and eventually the Grand Vizier, whom we had not yet seen, also came in. "By the Lion's mane, what an ugly man!" Melisande, who was seated next to me, whispered.

"Shh," I warned. Melisande seemed to catch the hint, and actually refrained from commenting on everyone after that. For awhile, anyway.

Rabadash finally arrived an hour late to dinner, followed by the Tisroc. Everyone prostrated themselves on the floor in front of the Tisroc when he entered, something which I most unwillingly did. Then, after he seated himself at his chair, everyone got up and sat down at their places. Rabadash was seated next to Susan, and based off the confused looks upon Susan's face, was behaving rather badly towards her. I was too far away from her to hear what they were saying, unfortunately, but I was determined to speak to her about it later. Edmund, Peridan, Corin, and Mr. Tumnus were seated all the way on the other side of the Tisroc, so I had absolutely no way of communicating with any of them throughout the dinner. On the other hand, Sallowpad the Raven was seated in between Susan and myself along with Susan's ladies-in-waiting. I felt rather badly for Susan's ladies-in-waiting. They had patiently waited on Susan all throughout her up and down moods and had been sent out into the markets of Tashbaan with Mr. Tumnus and Corin to shop for various trinkets and amusements to distract Susan from thinking about Rabadash constantly.

The dinner was a complete bore. I was disappointed to see that Tarkaan Jamal was not present, and even more disappointed to see that Tarkaan Kidrash was. I hoped against hope that he would not at any point in the evening make any contact with me, and for the entire evening my hopes were answered. "Thank the Lion that Tarkaan Kidrash hasn't tried to talk to me," I whispered to Melisande towards the end of the meal.

"If he tries to talk to you I'll give him a piece of my mind," Melisande promised.

"Sande, I don't know if that's a good idea or not," I said.

"I know, I know," Melisande said. "I'm too blunt. But someone's got to protect you from that man. I don't like him."

"Edmund will make sure I'm kept safe, I'm sure of it," I said.

"I'm sure he will, too," Natalya said from the other side of Melisande. "He's a good man."

I had never really heard of Edmund referred to as a man before and it took me a little by surprise. "He's only sixteen," I said.

"He doesn't act sixteen, though," Natalya said thoughtfully.

"No, I suppose he doesn't, does he," I said, wrinkling my brow. "I suppose he is becoming a man."

Melisande nearly choked on her drink. "Sophie, love, of course he is," she said. "It was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yes, yes, I know," I said, half cross and half amused with myself. "Oh, Aslan, is dinner over already?" The Tisroc had risen from where he sat and was about to retire from the hall, followed by Rabadash and the Grand Vizier.

"I believe so," Melisande said under her breath. "What an impudent - "

"Save it for later," I hissed. "Don't get us all killed right here."

Once the Tisroc, Rabadash, and the Grand Vizier left, Edmund stood up almost immediately. Based off the look on his face, I could tell he was very angry with the behavior of the Calormenes. "I believe we're leaving," I said softly to Melisande and Natalya.

Edmund managed to hold everything in until we got back to our apartments, when he nearly exploded. "This is abominable!" he nearly shouted.

"Edmund, calm, please," Susan begged.

"Yes, Ed, there might be Calormene spies outside," I added. "Please be quiet at least."

"Never have we been treated so badly as visitors to another country," Edmund said in an enraged whisper. "Susan, you need to make a decision about Rabadash."

"I will, I promise, just let me please think about it," Susan said, almost in tears.

"Fine," Edmund growled. "But you'd better make up your mind. I won't be treated like this much longer."

"I know, I'm sorry," Susan cried, and turned and fled into her room.

"I'll talk to her," I said, looking around at everyone. They all seemed unsure of what to do next.

"Thank you, Sophie," Edmund sighed. "I don't know what to do with that sister of mine."

Going into Susan's room I found her absolutely distraught. "What has happened to Rabadash?" she cried, falling into my arms which I held out to her.

"There, there," I said soothingly, stroking her long dark curls. "I know he seemed so wonderful when he came to visit Narnia."

"He really did," Susan sobbed into my shoulder. "He was kind, and interesting, and so good to me; and he truly did not seem at all interested in me for my position or anything like that, he seemed like he really liked me and now visiting him it's like he's a completely different person and I don't understand at all and I just don't know what to do!"

I let her cry for a few minutes and collected my thoughts before I said anything more. "Sometimes a man can hide his true colors well and present himself to others as a truly excellent person, but when he is in his own home those true colors appear and can be quite the opposite of what he has presented himself to be. And, as unfortunate as it is, I think this is what has happened in the case of Rabadash."

"I think you're right," Susan said. "But I wish it weren't so! I've made such a fool of myself, Sophie."

"Don't worry about that, love," I said. "Everyone makes poor judgements sometimes, especially when it comes to someone one has fallen in love with."

"You're right about that, I suppose," Susan said, lifting her head off my shoulder and sniffling rather loudly. "But what am I to do now?"

"For now, sleep on it," I said. "It's quite difficult to think logically when it feels like your whole world is crashing down around you and your heart is full of all kinds of emotions. But after a good night sleep, we'll talk some more and you'll think some more, and you'll figure out what to do."

"Will I?" Susan sighed, laying her head on my shoulder again.

"Yes, you will," I said, kissing her lightly on the top of her head in a sisterly way. "Come on. Let's get your face cleaned up."

"Does my makeup look a wreck?" Susan asked.

"It just looks like you've been crying, which you have been," I said. "But you're going to want to clean up before you sleep."

"I suppose so," Susan said, smiling a little bit. "Sophie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. And - I'm sorry."

I paused for a moment, and then realized she was apologizing for her rather selfish behavior for the past several weeks. "Don't worry about it, Su. We all make mistakes."

"I know, but I took it out on you rather badly."

"You took it out on everyone."

"But especially you. And I'm sorry. You've been dealing with your own heartache, haven't you? With Peter?"

"We'll talk about that later, all right? Let's worry about you first," I said kindly.

"All right," Susan said. "But I am sorry, Soph, so sorry."

"As Edmund says, 'If Aslan can forgive me, then who am I to refuse forgiveness to anyone?' I forgive you." And I meant it. All the annoyance I had been feeling towards Susan lately seemed to slip away and now all I felt for her was compassion.

"Thank you, Sophie." And from Susan's face, I could tell she meant it, too.

* * *

 _ **Poor Susan. She's finally figured out what a selfish jerk Rabadash is. But why did Kidrash not speak to Sophie at the banquet? Has he given up? Or does he have another course of action planned? We shall see.  
~ The Authoress **_


End file.
